Destinies Entwined
by Forever Cullen
Summary: The kings of Albion were born months apart from each other, follow them as they fall in love and complete their destiny.
1. New-born

**A/N: I hope you all like this story.**

**Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. **

**Thank you Allthingsmagical for all your help. **

**Please don't forget to review **

_Destinies Entwined_

**New-borns**

The kings of Albion were born months apart from each other, follow them as they fall in love and complete their destiny.

Ygraine smiled down at her baby boy, it was a miracle that they were able to even have him that she was able to have a wonderful beautiful baby boy after being told she could not bear children.

Arthur was her miracle baby.

And she could not wait to see him grow up and find his soul mate; she didn't care if it was female or male as long as her miracle baby was happy.

A few months later in a small village not far from Camelot a woman named Hunith as giving birth to a very powerful baby boy.

She just knew her Merlin was destined for great things.

And for a love that would be endless and true, that would stay with him throw out all his lives.

Uther held onto his baby boy late one night trying to get him to fall sleep, as king he had people that would care for his son but his wife had threated his man hood if he so much as handed their son off to any servant while it was his turn to watch over Arthur. So here he was trying desperately to get his son to fall back to sleep having woken because of the storm.

"Come on Arthur shh daddy has a big meeting tomorrow" Uther said

But Arthur just cried louder as the storm raged on

In Ealdor Balinor was facing a similar problem with his son, but having no way of calming him as Balinor could not find a reason for his son to be so upset.

Balinor sat down with his son and whispered a spell making a ball of light hover right in front of his son.

Merlin stopped crying as stared at it in wonder before his eyes glowed gold and the ball of light disappeared.

"Now what did you do my little warlock?" Balinor asked looking down at his son only to find him fast sleep.

"What can I do to make you stop, please son daddy needs to sleep" Uther begged

Arthur let out a giggle when he saw the floating blue light coming towards him, Uther looked up and got ready to grab his sword but watched as his son smiled and reached out for the light grabbing it on with his little hands and pulling it to his chest.

Uther watch in shock as his little boy sighed and closed his eyes letting the warm feeling of safety and love wash over him.

"Well I thank who ever sent you that light" Uther whispered and he placed his son back into his bed and watch as he cuddled up to his little light.

As the months when on the king and queen of Camelot noticed that whenever their son was sad, angry or even unhappy the same ball of light would appear and Arthur's mood would change automatically

While in Ealdor Merlin's parents had noticed that their son's eyes would change to gold but nothing would happen.

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**I will be doing an outtake to this story so please feel free to me if there is anything you would like to read that has not been added to the story and I will add it to the outtake when I start to write it up **

**Thank you again for your review the next chapter will be up next week Monday xx**


	2. Age 1

**A/N: I hope you all like this story.**

**Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. **

**Thank you Allthingsmagical for all your help. **

**Please don't forget to review **

**Age 1**

"Arthur no put that down" Ygraine said as little Arthur grabbed hold of a fallen candle

"Baby no not in your mouth" Ygraine sighed as Arthur did it any way before making his yuck face and spiting it out

"Oh Arthur what am I going to do with you" Ygraine smiled as he started to crawl towards the bedroom doors

Arthur giggled when his mother picked him up and cuddled him to her chest.

"Shall we go see daddy?" Ygraine asked getting a giggle for an answer

"Merlin no, put that down" Hunith said as her son held up her wooden spoon

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the spoon turned into a rose before crawling over to his little pile of flowers on the floor

"Now how is mummy meant to make dinner?" Hunith asked smiling

The whole day Merlin had been turning things into flowers all different kinds and colours

"How's my little flower collector" Balinor asked picking his giggling son up

"He's been turning anything he gets is hands on into flowers. I wonder why?" Hunith smiled

"Maybe he wants to give them to his mummy" Balinor said walking over to kiss Hunith on the lips

Merlin start to make a fuss wanting to get down and Balinor and Hunith laughed as he crawled back over to his flowers, Merlin picked up his red rose and held it in his little hand as his eyes glowed gold and the rose turned to crystal before it disappeared next Merlin picked up a blue daisy and turning that to into Crystal before crawling over to his mummy and smiling at her as he hands it to her

"See our son was making flowers for his mummy" Balinor smiled as he wrapped his arm round his wife's waist

"It's so pretty Balinor." Hunith replied as they watched Merlin crawl back over his flowers

"It is, and it seems our little boy made sure you could keep it forever" Balinor kissed his wife's cheek

Merlin had turned a white Lily into crystal and made that disappear as well before he picked up a purple Iris turning that into crystal and handing it to his father before turning back to his last flower a yellow tulip, turning it to crystal and making it disappear.

"I wonder where he sent the other 3 flowers" Hunith asked as they put their son to bed that night

Uther had be shocked to see his son holding onto a crystal red rose when he entered his chambers

"Where did he find that?" Uther asked

"He didn't it just showed up and floated right over to him, he hasn't let go of it since" Ygraine smiled and she toyed with the crystal flower in her hand

"And what my dear do you have there?" Uther asked kissing her on the forehead before taking a seat next to her

"A white crystal Lily, It showed up a few moments after the Rose, at first I thought it was for Arthur but it floated towards me. It's so beautiful Uther I've never seen anything like it before" Ygraine replied placing her head on Uther's shoulder

"Are we sure it's not cursed?" Uther asked worried

"No I asked Gaius and he said that only pure good magic could make something this beautiful" Ygraine smiled and placed her hand over her stomach

"Maybe it's a gift for the little one" Ygraine smiled

"No, it's a gift for a beautiful queen, my beautiful queen" Uther replied kissing his wife

Ygraine smiled before she noticed the floating flower over her husband's shoulder

"It would seem that there is another one" Ygraine said pointing to the yellow crystal tulip floating in the air

As Uther turned the flower floated right over to Uther

"It seems our mystery sender sent you one as well" Ygraine smiled

"It would seem so" Uther smiled

"Someone's sleepily" Uther said as they watched Arthur yawn and rubbed his eyes with his free hand

"Time for bed baby boy" Ygraine smiled

That night Arthur fell asleep, his rose placed beside his cot in a little vase.

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**I will be doing an outtake to this story so please feel free to me if there is anything you would like to read that has not been added to the story and I will add it to the outtake when I start to write it up **

**Thank you again for your review the next chapter will be up next week Monday xx**


	3. Age 2

**A/N: I hope you all like this story.**

**Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. **

**Thank you Allthingsmagical for all your help. **

**Please don't forget to review **

**Age 2**

It had been a trying few weeks for both Merlin and Arthur's parents seeing as their children had entered into the age most parents fear.

The terrible two's.

So far it hadn't been too bad, a few 'No's' and a few 'Me not like you' and even a few magic tricks and most importantly tears, but that was all about to change...

Uther sat listening to his counsel whilst Arthur sat on his lap playing with his mysteries wooden Dragon, over the years Uther and Ygraine had got used to their son getting gifts from an unknown source, they were always special, something that would mean a great deal to their son and both Ygraine and Uther were happy that someone was looking out for their little boy.

Ygraine had informed Uther that it was his turn to watch Arthur and seeing as she was caring for their youngest, Morgana. When Uther had brought up just how important the meeting was Ygraine gave him the same look she always gave him when he was about to do something stupid. The look always meant 'you dare and kiss having sex good bye' Uther had over the years of their married life he had gotten used to his wife using his balls as ear rings.

"My king the sorcerer has been caught and is now waiting his judgement." One of his knights said pulling the King from his thoughts.

"Daddy?" Arthur asked before Uther could say anything.

"Yes son?" Uther said looking down at his little boy.

"Why man bad?" Arthur asked using the words he had learned.

"Well son, he uses his magic for evil." Uther replied unsure on how to really explain it to a 2 year old.

"Magic? Like my friend?" Arthur said raising his wooden dragon.

"Yes son, but that person uses it for good." Uther sighed, happy that he had somehow made his little boy understand.

"What judgement would you place upon him?" One of Uther's council members asked.

"We must make sure that they understand we do not fuck around when someone threatens our kingdom." Uther informed them.

The counsel knew their king wouldn't really get judgement until he had given his son back to his wife but they had not expected him to say that.

"Fuck." Arthur smiled.

The whole hall fell dead silent; Uther stared at his son in horror wondering just what evil one small word would bring upon him when his wife found out.

"No son that's a bad word. We don't want mummy to know do we." Uther pleaded.

"No daddy." Arthur said as he walked his dragon along the table.

"We won't tell mummy and daddy will get you a new toy and one of those cookies mummy said you can't have until after dinner." Uther knew it was wrong but he could just about picture his Ygraine grabbing him by the ear and dragging him out of their chambers before throwing a pillow and a blanket.

"ooo really daddy?" Arthur asked smiling.

"Of course, you go get the Prince a plate of cookies." Uther yelled at one of the servants.

"Yes my lord." and with that the servant ran off as quick as he could.

A few moments later the servant returned with a big plate of cookies which caused Arthur to giggle and grabbed two in each hand.

"See cookies and what are we not going to do?" Uther asked.

Arthur turned to face his daddy and smiled. "No tell mummy bad word." Arthur said placing a whole cookie into his mouth.

"That's right son." Uther smiled thinking he had gotten away with it.

"Merlin stay still Mummy needs to get you dressed." Hunith said.

"But mummy me don't want to." Merlin complained.

"Please baby for mummy." Hunith smiled.

"Okay mummy for you." Merlin smiled.

"What a good boy I have." Hunith smiled kissing the top of Merlin's head.

When Merlin was finally dressed Hunith gave him a quick kiss.

"Now baby you be good and play with your... where is your dragon baby?" Hunith asked.

"I gave it to my friend" Merlin replied pulling at his clothes.

"You gave it to Will? Well I'll have to ask his mother to give it back." Hunith said.

"Not Will." Merlin informed before waddling off to get his teddy.

"Not Will." Hunith repeated.

It was not really strange to Hunith and Balinor, well not anymore that their son seemed to have a friend no one knew about. Merlin was always sending little gifts and telling them that his friend was sad and needing to be cheered up. But not once could Merlin tell them his friend's name.

Hunith walked out into the garden and started to place the washing onto the line while every once in a while turning to look at her son.

When Hunith placed the last of the clothes onto the line she saw something in the corner of her eye, a small bare blur running away from her home.

A quick look back and Hunith gasped as she saw Merlin's clothes in a pile on the floor.

"Merlin!" Hunith gasped picking up her dress and running after her son.

"Merlin baby stop." Hunith yelled out as she chased after her son.

All she got for an answer was a giggle from her son.

Hunith soon noticed that they were heading towards the fields.

"Balinor! Merlin. Catch him." Hunith yelled out.

Balinor looked up when he heard his wife yell and laughed when he saw his naked son being chased by his mother. Quickly Balinor reached out and grabbed his son earning a giggle out of the little trouble maker.

"Come on son. Let's get you washed and redressed." Balinor said shaking his head.

Uther had managed to keep Arthur way from his wife for the rest of the day but when evening came Uther could only hope that the cookies and a new toy was enough to buy his son's silence on the 'F' word.

"Did you have a fun day with daddy?" Ygraine asked as she fed baby Morgana.

"Yes I had lots of fun, daddy funny." Arthur replied smiling.

"Is he now?" Ygraine asked looking at her husband who just smiled back.

"Baby do you need daddy to help you cut your potato?" Ygraine asked as she watched her son.

"No me do it." Arthur said stabbing his fork down only to miss the potato and have it fall to the floor.

"Fuck." Arthur yelled as tears came to his eyes.

Uther moved his hands away from the table and onto his legs making sure to cover a very important part of his body.

"Fork son?" Uther asked hoping his wife hadn't noticed.

"Arthur where did you hear such a word?" Ygraine asked.

"Daddy said it Daddy said it." Arthur sobbed.

Uther slowly got up from his seat.

"I just forget Gaius said he needed to see me." Uther informed his wife.

"Sit down dear." Ygraine replied.

Uther breathed in a sharp breath and did as he was told, Arthur stopped crying when a ball of blue light floated into front of him, taking it into his arms and hugging it tight.

"Thank you." Arthur whispered.

"Now baby can you tell mummy what happened?" Ygraine asked smiling at her son.

Arthur just shook his head.

"Why baby?" Ygraine asked.

"Daddy gave me cookies." Arthur replied.

"Really? Before dinner?" Ygraine replied.

Arthur nodded.

"And why did daddy do that?" Ygraine asked looking over at her husband.

"So I won't tell mummy." Arthur giggled and put his finger to his lips. "Shh we can't tell mummy." Arthur smiled.

"Don't worry baby mummy already knows." Ygraine replied smiling over at her husband.

"Did Daddy tell you that you guys will be having a sleep over?" Ygraine said changing the subject.

"No, really daddy?" Arthur asked looking over at his daddy.

"Umm." was Uther's reply.

"Yes. You daddy are going to have a little camp out in your room. There's going to be tent and everything." Ygraine smiled.

"Wow." Arthur said in awe.

"It will be just like when daddy on hunting. Just the two of you for 3_ long_ nights." Ygraine smirked.

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**I will be doing an outtake to this story so please feel free to me if there is anything you would like to read that has not been added to the story and I will add it to the outtake when I start to write it up **

**Thank you again for your review the next chapter will be up next week Monday xx**


	4. Age 3

**A/N: I hope you all like this story.**

**Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. **

**Thank you Allthingsmagical for all your help. **

**Please don't forget to review **

**Age 3**

Arthur sat on the steps watching the other children of the court play their games, Arthur didn't want to be left out but no one wanted to ask the young prince. So here he sat holding his little ball of light while trying to contain his tears.

"Not fair daddy king." Arthur muttered into the light.

Arthur soon had enough and got up from his seat and walked back into the castle and straight into his room.

Arthur climbed onto his bed with some help from the ball of light and looked over at his crystal rose.

"At least I have you." Arthur whispered.

"Arty." Morgana called as she held on to Ygraine's hand as they walked into the room.

"Baby why aren't you outside playing with the other children?" Ygraine asked.

"They not want to play with me, me smelly Prince." Arthur cried.

Ygraine wasted no time picking up her little boy and holding him close to her chest as little Morgana sat on the bed laughing at the ball of light.

"Now baby who said that to you?" Ygraine asked kissing the top of her sons head.

"No one mummy, Kay said I couldn't play because I'm Prince and Princes don't play games." Arthur muttered into his mother's chest.

"You don't want to play with boys like that then. One day Arthur when you're big and strong like daddy and you're going to show that boy just who he was speaking to." Ygraine replied.

"Really?" Arthur asked looking at his mummy.

"Of course. You'll be the greatest knight Camelot will ever have. You will show everyone that you have a heart of pure gold." Ygraine smiled.

"But I don't want to wait. I want friends now mummy." Arthur replied looking over at his sister and the ball of light.

"I know baby I know." Ygraine kissed the top of Arthur's head.

Arthur watched as the ball of light floated over to him and changed colour before it wrapped itself round Arthur's small body, and right in front of the queen of Camelot Arthur disappeared.

"Mummy can we have cookies?" Merlin asked as he sat on the floor.

"We'll see baby." Hunith replied.

"Mummy can my friend stay with us please he not happy." Merlin asked as the room filled with light and a small blond haired boy appeared in the room.

Hunith blinked unable to believe her own eyes.

"Where am I?" the blond asked, looking scared.

"I'm Merlin and we're meant to be friends. My daddy's dragon said so." Merlin smiled.

"I'm Arthur does your daddy really have a dragon?" Arthur asked in awe.

"Yes he's all big and scary and talks funny." Merlin replied.

"Wow." Arthur whispered.

"Wanna go play?" Merlin asked.

"Really you want to play with me?" Arthur asked, tears coming to his little eyes.

"Of course you're my friend" Merlin said taking Arthur's hand and running out the door.

Hunith shook her head and followed her son out the house and went off to find her husband.

"You wanna see something cool?" Merlin asked as they sat on the grass.

Arthur nodded.

Arthur watched as Merlin's eyes glowed gold and a small ball of light appeared in front of them.

"That's my light." Arthur gasped.

"I know, me send it when you sad." Merlin replied.

"Wow thank you." Arthur smiled and pulled little Merlin into his arms.

Balinor walked up to the pair and smiled but knew that the boy's parents must be worrying out of their minds.

"Merlin son? It's time to send your friend home." Balinor said as he knelt down in front of them.

"I don't want to." Arthur and Merlin said at the same time.

There was something about the boy named Arthur that Balinor could not put his finger on, something about his eyes.

"Now Merlin I'm sure his parents are worried" Balinor told them

"But daddy" Merlin sobbed

"Look how about I take you both back with me that way while I'm explaining to his parents you too can go play" Balinor reasoned

"YAY" both boys yelled jumping up and down

Balinor laughed and when to inform his wife that he was taking the boys back

"Don't be gone to long, remember he gets grumpy if he doesn't get his sleep" Hunith warned

"Yes dear" Balinor smiled and kissed his wife before walking out of their home and into the front yard

"Okay boys it's time to go" Balinor informed them

Balinor pick them both up and held them tightly to his chest before whispering a few words, he could hear the little boys giggle as the light surrounded them

"Gaius is there any way we can find Arthur?" Uther asked

Gaius looked up from one of his book of magic

"Uther I'm unable to find the right spell" Gaius replied

"You're telling me my baby boy is lost out there somewhere" Ygraine sobbed

"No Ygraine I'm sure there something in one of this books. It's just the ball of light that's giving me trouble" Gaius continued

Before anyone else could say anything a small ball of light appeared and before their every eyes a raven haired mad appeared hold to small boys.

"Balinor" Ygraine, Uther and Gaius gasped

Balinor blinked before slowly putting both boys down on the ground

"Daddy" Arthur giggled dragging Merlin forwards

"Daddy this is my friend Merlin, his daddy has a dragon" Arthur said in awe

"Umm" Uther blinked

"Can we go play while you talk daddy?" Arthur asked

"Of course baby, why don't we go and show Merlin your room" Ygraine smiled as the two boys ran off

"It's good to see you Balinor" Ygraine smiled and followed the boys out of the throne room

Gaius followed closely after the queen leaving the old friends to talk

"It's so good to see you Balinor" Uther said pulling his old friend into his arms

"I have missed you" Uther whispered

"I've missed you as well, life seem boring without you Uther" Balinor smiled and returned the hug

When the pulled apart Uther jester to the table and both men sat down

"How has life be treating you old friend?" Uther asked

"Life's been wonderful; I have a beautiful wife and a very powerful little boy. How's life as King of Camelot?" Balinor replied

"Great, I was able to right the wrongs my father did, it's was sad watching you rid out of Camelot, You didn't even stay for the wedding or to see me become king" Uther whispered the last part

"You know why I left Camelot Uther, I could no longer stay within its walls" Balinor replied looking away

"I know I still wish I could have done something sooner" Uther answered

_Flashback (Uther and Balinor 17 years old)_

_Uther hated seeing his people suffer under the hand of his father and he promised that the day he was king he would change everything, make his kingdom safety._

_"My Lord you father wishes to see you." One of the castle guards said._

_Uther just nodded and walked towards the throne room, when he entered he was shocked to find that his father sitting on his throne while a raven hair boy was held down on his knees in front of his father._

_"Awe Uther it's so good for you to join us." Ulric said._

_"Father what is this?" Uther asked unsure._

_"Well this son is a dragon lord and it is all yours." Ulric laughed_

_"I don't understand." Uther answered._

_"What is there to not understand boy, he's yours, as in your pet." Ulric snapped._

_"I'll kill him and make you watch." The raven haired man hissed._

_Ulric laughed and twisted the ring on his right hand causing the raven haired man to scream._

_"You have no real power here boy not with that pretty little bracelet on." Ulric smirked._

_Uther felt sick to his stomach as he watched the boy scream and beg for the pain to stop._

_"Father if he is my gift then can you please stop I wish him to be well to complete his chores." Uther asked hoping his father would believe him._

_"If I must" Ulric replied and the boy stopped screaming._

_"Thank you Father." Uther replied._

_The knights pulled the young boy up to his feet before throwing him at Uther._

_"You best take care of your toy." Ulric laughed._

_When he finally gotten the raven haired boy to trust him Uther had found out that Ulric had gone to their home and killed his parents just because he didn't want an old Dragon lord._

_That day Uther promised to free his friend but that didn't mean Ulric stopped tormenting Balinor right up to the day he died._

_End of Flashback_

"You did everything you could to help me and I had fun helping you and Ygraine. To this day Merlin still asks to hear the story of how I saved the Princess from the evil king." Balinor smiled.

"I still owe you for that, Ulric could have killed you Balinor." Uther said shaking his head.

"I did it for love Uther and I would have done it again. You don't owe me anything." Balinor replied.

"Of course I do after all you have done for me I'm forever in you debt." Uther smiled.

"No, your debt was paid in full when you gave my parents peace, when you freed me from that awful thing. It is I who owe you Uther. If it wasn't for you I would not have my wonderful family." Balinor smiled.

"No. You have done far -"

"Oh will you both please stop. You're giving me a headache." Both men turned to see Gaius standing there.

"Ygraine asked me to come and get you both, it seems Arthur wants Merlin to stay." Gaius informed them.

"Then we best to keep the Queen waiting." Balinor smiled.

Uther grabbed Balinor's wrist just before they entered his son's chambers.

"I understand that Camelot holds nothing but painful memories but would you please think about become a member of my court." Uther asked.

"I'll think about it Uther... you're wrong, not all my memories of Camelot are painful." Balinor answered before opening the door

Ygraine smiled at the two little boys playing on the bed, she had a feeling that they were meant to be, the way Arthur acted around Merlin told her that her little boy was in love, and Ygraine knew that Merlin loved her baby with all his heart the past 3 years had shown her that.

"Daddy." Merlin smiled when he saw Balinor walk into the room.

Merlin carefully climbed off the bed and ran over to his daddy with Arthur close behind.

"Daddy can I please stay? Arthur said that we were camping in his room and the nice lady went and got us a tent and cookies." Merlin informed his daddy.

"Merlin it's time to go home, maybe next time." Balinor said slowly.

"NO, you not take my Merlin." Arthur said pulling Merlin into his arms.

"Arthur, son his father has said no. Now you need to let him go." Uther said.

Arthur just shook his head.

Balinor smiled down at the pair before nodding his head.

"Okay Arthur Merlin can stay the night if it's okay with your daddy." Balinor asked smiling over at Ygraine.

"Daddy?" Arthur asked looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine you can have your little sleep over." Uther smiled.

"YAY!" the little boys jumped up and down.

"I need to head home and talk with my wife about living in Camelot." Balinor sighed.

"Balinor." Ygraine started.

"It's not about me Ygraine. I'm thinking of the future and it's Kings" Balinor replied not taking his eyes off the two little boys.

Ygraine gasped.

"Are you saying that our son's are the kings of Albion?" Uther asked.

"Yes, and now that they have met it would be cruel to make them leave." Balinor answered.

"I best go and talk to my wife." Balinor smiled.

Balinor kissed Merlin's head good bye before muttering the word to his spell but just before he disappeared he overheard their little chat.

"My daddy doesn't like me saying it but it's a funny word." Arthur whispered.

"Oh what's the funny word?" Merlin asked in a hush tone.

"Fuck." Arthur giggled.

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**I will be doing an outtake to this story so please feel free to me if there is anything you would like to read that has not been added to the story and I will add it to the outtake when I start to write it up **

**Thank you again for your review the next chapter will be up next week Monday xx**


	5. Age 4

**A/N: I hope you all like this story.**

**Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. **

**Thank you Allthingsmagical for all your help. **

**Please don't forget to review **

**Age 4**

Arthur loved having his best friend live with him in the castle, he enjoyed their many sleep overs and all the silly magic tricks Merlin could do.

When Balinor and his family had moved to Camelot Uther wasted no time in making Balinor a member of his court. Ygraine got on well with Hunith and the bonded over their husband's stupidity and funny stories of their children.

One day Arthur sat on the steps to the castle with Merlin beside him, they didn't want to play ball or any other game they normal played they wanted something different, the other children of the court still didn't ask Arthur to play with them but he couldn't care less about that. He had his Merlin after all.

"Wanna be mean to Kay again?" Arthur asked looking over at his friend.

"Mummy told me I'm not allowed to bully the children with my magic; she said Kay's mummy wasn't very happy that I made him fall in the poo poo." Merlin replied.

"Yeah but it was funny." Arthur smiled.

"Oh yes. But mummy will be mad." Merlin smiled.

"OOO I know I know." Arthur said bouncing up and down.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"We could spy on daddy and uncle Bali." Arthur informed his partner in crime.

"OOO I like that." Merlin giggled.

"You make it so they can't see us right, like last time?" Arthur asked as they got up.

Merlin nodded.

Arthur took hold of Merlin's hand and together they ran towards the throne room before getting to the doors Merlin used his magic to make sure they couldn't be seen and hide behind a pillar.

"Balinor we need to show these bandits that we don't fuck round. I won't stand for them fucking around on my land." Uther informed his friend.

"Arthur? What bandits?" Merlin whispered.

"They naughty people." Arthur answered.

"Uther there is not much we can do they know the laws of Camelot." Balinor replied.

"Arthur I have idea." Merlin whispered.

"OOO." Arthur smiled.

"We be bandits." Merlin giggled.

"Yay." Arthur giggled and kissed Merlin's cheek.

Arthur and Merlin quickly ran out of the room and didn't hear Uther when he mentioned hunting them down and killing them.

Merlin and Arthur didn't really do much after leaving the throne room; they didn't really know what a bandit did so they ended up in Arthur's room playing dragons while planning on how they could be bandits tomorrow.

"Boys its time for dinner." Ygraine informed them walking into the room smiling.

Arthur and Merlin had they own little table, the grown-ups found it easier to talk when their children weren't trying to yell across the table to each other.

"So how was your meeting dear?" Ygraine asked.

"Good we made plans to find the bandits; hopefully they haven't used up all the food they stole." Uther replied unknowing to him he had just given the little trouble makers an idea.

Towards the end of dinner Arthur picked up his fork and giggled. "Fork?" Arthur asked winking at Merlin.

Merlin giggled. "No. Fuck." Merlin giggled.

The adults of the room had turned to look at the children.

Merlin picked up his fork and copied Arthur. "Fork?" Merlin giggled.

"No. Fuck" Both boys started to laugh their heads off.

"Oh how happy I am that you taught him that word husband of mine." Ygraine smiled.

Uther swallowed hard knowing full well that behind his wife's smile there was a plan forming.

"Fuk?" Morgana giggled clapping her hands.

"Fuk fuk fuk." Morgana repeated.

"I think you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight old friend." Balinor whispered.

"Her first word, my am I proud." Ygraine replied sarcastically.

It was the next morning and the boys put their plan into action, first they kidnapped Morgana and told her that she was to protect their bounty which she just giggled and clapped her hands too happy to be involved with her big brothers.

Next Arthur and Merlin managed to get into the kitchen and steal some food bring it back to their little hide out where Morgana smiled when she saw them back.

"Here Morg I got you a cookie." Merlin said handing over the cookie to the little girl.

"Now what do we do? We stole food just like daddy said they do." Arthur asked.

"What about the pretty jewels mummy wears?" Merlin asked.

"My Lords we have a problem." One of the knights informed them.

"What do you mean?" Uther asked.

"Well my lord it would seem the kitchen was robbed and the Princess Morgana has disappeared, also your chambers seem to have been robbed." The knight swallowed as he saw the look in his Kings eyes.

"What was taken from the kitchen?" Ygraine asked.

"Umm cookies my lady and a few other items." The knight replied.

"There's no problem thank you. Please go back to your patrol." Ygraine informed him.

"My lord?" The knight asked.

"Do as your Queen said." Uther hissed.

"Yes my lord, sorry My lady." The knight made a quick exit.

Ygraine and Hunith made their way to Arthur's chambers with their husbands close behind them, when they entered they found the table covered with bedding and hiding the bottom of the table, but the giggling gave away where the children where.

"Shh Morg." Merlin and Arthur said putting their fingers to their lips.

"Fuk." Morgana giggled.

Hunith quickly grabbed one end of the bedding while Ygraine grabbed the other end and with one quick movement they threw the cover off.

"RUN!" Arthur screamed, laughing.

Merlin and Arthur started to run when Uther and Balinor grabbed them, Ygraine giggled when she looked under the table to find her daughter, all chocolate fingered and wearing some of her jewels and a crown.

"Me Quee" Morgana giggled as Ygraine pulled her out.

"Now boys what have you been up to?" Hunith asked smiling.

"We bandits mummy." Merlin replied.

"Merlin shh." Arthur complained.

"Oh right sorry shh." Merlin giggled.

"Bandits?" Ygraine asked as she set Morgana down.

"Yes we bandits and we fuckin around." Arthur and Merlin giggled.

Both boys realised they were in trouble when their mothers gave them the look.

"Daddy said the word daddy said the word." Arthur quickly said.

"Sweetie you're not in trouble." Ygraine said taking Arthur from Uther.

"But you have the I'm in trouble look." Arthur replied.

"The what look?" Ygraine asked.

"That what daddy called it when he told Uncle Bali." Arthur informed his mother

"It seems your son just sold you out." Balinor laughed.

"Daddy said it's the same look Mummy gets when he did something bad." Merlin jumped in.

"Is that so?" Hunith asked.

"Yes daddy said the look always meant no sex, what sex?" Merlin asked.

Balinor started to move towards the door when Uther grabbed his arm.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me." Uther whispered.

"Where did you hear that word? That's a grown up word." Ygraine gasped.

"But daddy always say you never have it, is it something we can give you?" Merlin asked.

"Umm no baby it's something people do when in love." Hunith said trying to get them to understand.

"So me and Merlin can have it? Because I love him." Arthur said.

"No, we'll explain when your older we promise." Ygraine replied.

"Mummy do you love daddy?" Merlin asked.

"Not at this moment." Hunith muttered.

"Of course baby, I love your daddy." Hunith smiled.

"Can we go back to playing now?" Arthur asked.

"Of course baby but no more bandits." Ygraine informed them.

"But mummy it was fun." Arthur complained.

"Baby, bandits are bad people, they hurt people like you and Merlin. You don't want to do that do you?" Ygraine asked.

"No mummy never." Arthur replied.

"Why don't you play dragons with Morgana." Ygraine smiled.

"So you talk about this stuff in front of our sons?" Hunith asked once they were out of the room.

"Umm well not really no." Balinor replied.

"So you're saying what that our sons are lying? That they learned those words from someone else?" Ygraine asked.

"Yes because we only ever talk about it when we're …. Never." Uther quickly said.

"You talk about us? Well isn't that wonderful." Ygraine replied.

"Hunith, my dear why don't we have our own sleep over while these children talk about how evil their wives are" Ygraine giggled.

"That's a wonderful idea." Hunith giggled linking arms with Ygraine and started to walk off

"Oh by the way. No. Sex." They called back.

"Why do our boys keep doing this to us?" Uther asked.

"Because their evil" Was all Balinor could come up with.

"Fancy a game of cards then mate." Balinor asked patting Uther on the back.

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**I will be doing an outtake to this story so please feel free to me if there is anything you would like to read that has not been added to the story and I will add it to the outtake when I start to write it up **

**Thank you again for your review the next chapter will be up next week Monday xx**


	6. Age 5

**A/N: I hope you all like this story.**

**Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. **

**Thank you Allthingsmagical for all your help. **

**Please don't forget to review **

**Age 5**

Merlin sat on the stone steps and watched his best friend play around with his daddy, Merlin didn't really like it after all they had not spent a moment apart since he had first come to Camelot. He wouldn't really mind if his daddy had been in Camelot to help him learn his magic but he was off talking to his dragon.

"Told you Princes not have friends." Kay laughed.

Merlin didn't turn to look at the bully but he smiled to himself as the boy continued to walk away unaware that he now had a tail and donkey ears.

"Arthur's still my friend." Merlin whispered.

Arthur had been over the moon when his daddy had shown up that morning with two wooden swords and asked him if he wished to train with his daddy, Arthur was having too much fun to notice that Merlin was starting to feel left out but luckily Uther noticed the sad little warlock watching his son longingly.

"Arthur why don't you go and show Merlin what you learned today?" Uther said.

"But I'm having fun with you daddy" Arthur complained.

Uther got down on his knees in front of his son. "Arthur I understand that you're enjoying our time together and that we don't do this as much as you would like but don't forget Merlin, he's your friend and it's not very nice." Uther explained.

"But Daddy you said we had the whole day." Arthur said his lips beginning to wobble.

"That we do but it's not fair to Merlin, now why don't you go and ask him to join us" Uther replied.

"No, this is my time and I'm not sharing" Arthur replied stomping his foot.

"Now Arthur don't be mean" Uther warned

"Fine I'll ask" Arthur whispered and walked over to Merlin.

"Daddy said you should stop looking at me, you're putting me off and I need to learn how to fight so I can save the kingdom when I'm older." Arthur lied.

"But you were doing well." Merlin replied.

"Yes well daddy is King and if he said you are to leave then you leave. People that don't listen to daddy end up in the dungeon." Arthur continued.

"But I'm your friend." Merlin whispered.

"Yes but you still need to listen to my daddy." Arthur replied.

Merlin looked up at Arthur, it took Arthur a moment to realise that Merlin was giving him the same look their mother's gave they father's when they were angry with them.

"Fine then I'm not your friend." Merlin said standing up and began to walk way; Arthur noticed that tears were running down his friend's face.

"Merlin, I'm sorry" Arthur whispered before going back to his daddy.

"He didn't want to play." Arthur lied.

"Oh really?" Uther asked not buying it at all.

"Yes he said he wanted to learn his magic with his daddy." Arthur continued.

"Really? I didn't know Balinor was back from talking to Kilgharrah." Uther said, catching his son out.

"Umm I guess he is." Arthur said.

A few moments later a castle guard walked up to Uther. "My king, Lord Balinor wishes to talk to you. He said it was important."

"Very well, run along Arthur and go play with Merlin." Uther said walking away.

"But we had the whole day and I was mean to Merlin." Arthur whispered.

Arthur walked slowly into the castle and towards Merlin's room, opening the door he found Merlin sitting on the floor playing with his wooden animals.

"Can I play?" Arthur asked.

"NO!" Merlin replied.

"Oh come on. Please." Arthur said coming closer.

"No." Merlin repeated.

"We always play together." Arthur smiled.

"Well not anymore." Merlin continued.

"Hey that's not very nice." Arthur complained.

"I don't have to be nice to you. You mean." Merlin muttered.

"But I'm your friend." Arthur whispered.

"No you're not." Merlin said not looking at Arthur.

"Well I'm still your Prince and I order you to let me play." Arthur shouted.

Ygraine was coming down the hall to check on Merlin, Uther had informed her that Arthur had upset him somehow, but she got to Merlin's chambers she gasped at the sight that waited her.

There in the middle of the room was her son tied to a chair while Merlin happily played with his toys.

"Merlin, why is Arthur tied up?" Ygraine asked.

"He was being mean, and daddy said I should stick up for myself if someone is mean to me." Merlin answered, smiling up at her.

"Okay, well why don't we get Arthur untied and then you two can play." Ygraine asked.

"No it not been five minutes yet." Merlin replied.

"Five minutes?" Ygraine questioned.

"Yes when I'm naughty mummy puts me in the corner and tells me I can't move until my time is up, one minute for each year." Merlin informed her.

"Okay but Merlin your daddy is home don't you want to see him." Ygraine asked changing tactics.

"Daddy home?" Merlin asked smiling.

"Yep he's in the great hall with your mummy" Before Ygraine had finished her sentence; Merlin was up and out of the room.

"What did you do baby?" Ygraine asked while untying Arthur.

"I didn't want to share my daddy time." Arthur whispered.

"You do understand that you hurt Merlin deeply when you sent him away." Ygraine asked.

"Yes mummy." Arthur nodded.

"Now you need to do something special to make up for it." Ygraine replied.

"I will, promise." Arthur smiled.

Later that day Arthur got his chance to make it up to Merlin while they were in the gardens, Merlin was sitting on the ground reading one of his magic books but before Arthur could move closer, Kay appeared.

"Told you Arthur wouldn't want to be your friend, I would have let you play with us if you hadn't pushed me in the poop and gave me a tail and ears." Kay hissed.

"I don't want to be your friend." Merlin replied.

"Well good because you're a loser." Kay laughed as he grabbed Merlin's book and threw it in the lake.

"Hey!" Merlin said getting up.

Kay pushed Merlin so he landed in the small lake.

"What? I was helping you get your book." Kay laughed.

Arthur had seen enough, he walked over to Kay and pushed him so he landed on the floor.

"You leave my Merlin alone!" Arthur yelled.

Arthur walked over to Merlin and helped him out of the water and handing him his book.

"I'm sorry Merlin. I shouldn't have been so mean to you. Please forgive me?" Arthur asked.

Before Merlin could answer Kay stood up. "Pendragon!" Kay yelled.

Arthur turned and using what he had learnt that morning he was able to avoid Kay' s blow and land a good punch to his face.

"I'm your Prince; you really shouldn't try to hurt my Merlin." Arthur hissed.

Kay stomped off unhappy that Arthur was standing up for himself and calling Merlin his.

"Yes." Merlin said getting Arthur to turn and look at him.

"Yes?" Arthur asked.

"I forgive you." Merlin replied.

Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms and hugged him. "Thank you," Arthur whispered,

"Shall we go play now?" Merlin asked smiling.

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**I will be doing an outtake to this story so please feel free to me if there is anything you would like to read that has not been added to the story and I will add it to the outtake when I start to write it up **

**Thank you again for your review the next chapter will be up next week Monday xx**


	7. Age 6

**I's so sorry, I was half a sleep when posting and found out that I posted the wrong Chapter. so here is the real chapter 7 lol**

**A/N: I hope you all like this story.**

**Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. **

**Thank you Allthingsmagical for all your help. **

**Please don't forget to review **

**Age 6**

The boys were now six years old and were able to understand to some extent what was really going on around them but their parents wanted them to learn all they could and they trusted that job to the only person they really trusted to watch their children.

But they did feel sorry for Gaius seeing as their children still hadn't grown out of their trouble making ways.

Today Gaius was trying to teach them all about the beasts that lived within the forest but it wasn't really going to plan, Arthur was swinging his wooden sword and saying that he would beat all the beast because he'd be the best knight in the whole kingdom and Merlin sat watching Arthur playing with his ball of light and informing Gaius that he would be saving Arthur from all the scary beast because he was being a prat.

"For some beast you will need to know how to make a potion." Gaius informed them.

"That's Merlin's job he magic I'm strength." Arthur replied swinging his sword.

"Hey I could take you out with one blow." Merlin said.

"Now Now boys no fighting." Gaius said for the fifth time that day.

Gaius didn't know if they were being so annoying on purpose or if they just were in a bad mood but whatever it was it was starting to annoy Gaius.

The children and Gaius turned when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Gaius called out.

"Gaius there's been an accident, one of the knight's fell off his horse, he's hurt in a bad way, we feared moving him." The knight informed Gaius.

"I'll be right there, boys I need you to stay here okay." Gaius told them.

"I mean it do not leave this room." Gaius warned and earned a nod and a cheeky smiled.

"Don't worry Gaius I'll stand watch outside." the knight replied.

Gaius nodded and rushed outside.

"I'll just be outside if you need anything sire." The knight told them before walking out of the room.

"This is sooo boring" Arthur complained.

"I don't know I kinda like the idea of making poisons." Merlin smiled

"Maybe we should make one while Gaius is away." Arthur smirked.

"I don't think Gaius would like that." Merlin replied.

"Oh don't be a baby." Arthur muttered walking over to Gaius desk and grabs one of his books.

"Look we can make this one all we have to do is match the colours." Arthur said coming back and showing Merlin the book.

"What kinda poison is that?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know." Arthur said putting the book down.

"But don't we need to know?" Merlin wondered.

"I haven't learnt the big words yet, have you?" Arthur snapped.

"Don't be mean to me just because your mummy took your teddy." Merlin snapped.

"Sorry." Arthur smiled and gave Merlin a hug and a peck on the cheek which caused Merlin to blush.

"You look cute like that." Arthur commented.

"Let's make this poison." Merlin smiled.

Arthur grabbed a wooden bowl from the table and placed it in front of the book.

"Okay you grabbed the stuff?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded

"Okay we need Green." Arthur called out.

"Green?" Merlin questioned as he stood in front of Gaius's shelves.

"Yes Green, it looks like a dark green" Arthur informed Merlin.

"Got it." Merlin smiled and grabbed the small bottle before walking over to Arthur.

"How much do we add?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know, I think it Said's two drops." Arthur said looking at the book.

"Okay." Merlin opened the bottle and hovered it over the bowl making sure that only two drops fell out of the bottle.

"You okay in there sire?" The knight called out making the boys jump and Merlin to drop the bottle in the bowl.

"Fuck." The boys whispered.

"Yes we're just reading." Arthur called out.

Merlin grabbed the now empty bottle and looked at Arthur.

"Do you think he will notice?" Arthur asked.

"We'll just hide it." Merlin said hiding it under the table.

"Okay now we need a pink kinda colour." Arthur carried on.

"Found it." Merlin said quickly running back to the table.

"Okay umm I think you need to add three drops." Arthur told Merlin.

Both boys looked at the door before quickly opening the bottle.

"1" "2" "3" they counted.

"Good, hey what colour is that now?" Arthur asked looking in the bowl.

"It looks brown." Merlin replied.

"Brown?" Arthur asked and looked over the book.

"Umm. It does say something about brown, okay now we need Blue, umm dark Blue and light Blue." Arthur informed Merlin.

"Okay let me look." Merlin smiled.

"Found them." Merlin cheered.

"Okay we need to add them together." Arthur said.

"How many drops?" Merlin asked.

"Umm five." Arthur said unsure.

Both Arthur and Merlin opened the bottles and hovered them over the bowl.

"1" "2" "3" "4" "5" They counted.

"Sire?" The knight knocked on the door.

"Quick hide the book." Arthur said closing it and handing it to Merlin who placed it under the table next to another book with the same Brown cover.

"Yes." Arthur called out.

The knight walked into the room and looked at the two boys wondering just what they were up to.

"It's lunch time sire, would you like me to get you both something to eat?" Knight asked

"Oh yes please I'm hungry." Arthur said looking at Merlin who was nodding.

"Very well sire." the knight replied walking out of the room.

"Okay Merlin make sure he's gone." Arthur told Merlin.

Merlin ran to the door and stick his head out while Arthur grabbed what he thought was their book.

"He's gone Arthur." Merlin said coming back to the table.

"Okay now it said we need umm Red." Arthur said looking at Merlin.

Merlin ran to the shelves and looked for the colour they needed, while muttering 'Red Red Red.'

"Awe found it I think." Merlin said unsure coming back to Arthur.

"It looks red, so it has to be red right?" Arthur asked Merlin who shrugged his shoulders.

"It's Red." Arthur said nodding.

"Okay umm it said that we need to add 6 drops." Arthur replied looking away from the book.

"You sure Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Yes it said six." Arthur informed Merlin.

"Okay." Merlin said opening the bottle and hovering it over the bowl.

"1" 2" "3" "4" "5" "6" they counted.

"Okay now what?" Merlin asked.

"Umm." Arthur said unsure.

"Arthur is it meant to do that?" Merlin asked pointing at the now bubbling bowl.

"Umm I don't think so." Arthur said unsure.

BANG

Gaius was coming back from helping Sir Ethan get home, and was looking forward to just sitting down and having a few moments to himself, Sir Ethan's wife had given him one hell of a headache.

But as Gaius entered his chambers he found his books all over the floor and little Arthur and Merlin trying their best to tidy up, Gaius looked closer at the two boys and found that their little faces were black and Arthur's hair looked a little burnt.

Gaius cleared his throat to get the children to notice him.

"We didn't do anything." They said together

"What did you do?" Gaius asked coming into the room and walking over to the table picking up a wash cloth and rinsing it under the water.

"Come here, let me get you all cleaned up." Gaius said sitting down.

"We tried to make a poison." Merlin replied as Gaius cleaned Arthur's face.

"It blow up right in our faces." Arthur informed him.

"Your turn Merlin." Gaius said once Arthur was clean.

"What did you try to make?" Gaius asked.

"We don't know, it was a big word." Merlin replied.

"Okay what colours did you add" Gaius smiled.

"Umm Light green, the book said 2 drops but the knight knocked on the door a scared us and Merlin dropped the bottle." Arthur started.

"Sorry Gaius it's all gone now." Merlin said looking down.

"That's okay I can make more, what else did you add?" Gaius asked watching as Merlin went to sit next to Arthur.

"Umm a pink colour it said 3 drops and we got a brown colour which I think the book said should happened and then it said to add 5 drops of a light and dark Blue, we did it together and counted." Arthur smiled as Merlin nodded.

"Then what?" Gaius asked.

"The Knight knocked on the door and we closed and hid the book, he went to get us lunch, did you see him Gaius because he hasn't come back yet?" Merlin asked.

"No Merlin, but how about after you finish telling me what happened we go to the kitchen and get you both something to eat." Gaius promised.

"YAY." the boys cheered.

"What happened after the knight left?" Gaius asked.

"Well I told Merlin to look and make sure he went while I grabbed the book, it told us we need to add 6 drops of Red and then it started to bubble and Boom." Arthur finished.

"You're very lucky you didn't get hurt. I know what you were trying to make but the poison doesn't call for red. I think you might have picked up the wrong book Arthur." Gaius told them.

"Maybe, all your books look the same." Arthur replied.

"That they do." Gaius smiled.

"Now how about we get something to eat." Gaius asked standing up.

"Yes please." both boys answered.

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**I will be doing an outtake to this story so please feel free to me if there is anything you would like to read that has not been added to the story and I will add it to the outtake when I start to write it up **

**Thank you again for your review the next chapter will be up next week Monday xx**


	8. Age 7

**A/N: I hope you all like this story.**

**Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. **

**Thank you Allthingsmagical for all your help. **

**Please don't forget to review **

**Age 7**

Today a new Knight of Camelot was coming with his family and Uther had asked for not only his son to be present but the rest of his family.

Balinor stood next to Uther while their wives gossiped. Both fathers kept a watchful eye over their 7 year old children.

"I fear Morgana is going to pick up their bad ways, she doesn't like to play with the other children of the court" Uther informed his friend as he watched his 5 year old daughter join in with her brothers

"She likes to play with Merlin because he has Magic and together they play little tricks on Arthur" Balinor smiled

"Didn't you say that Lord Jackson's wife Ashley had a child?" Balinor asked

"Yes a son, he's the same age as Arthur and Merlin. I don't think Arthur will take a liking to him, he hates to share Merlin with anyone" Uther replied

"Daddy this boring we wanna go outside" Arthur complained

"You have to be here to meet the new knight and his family. Then you can show Lord Jackson's son, Gwaine around the castle" Uther informed his son

"No I don't wanna" Arthur complained sitting down

"Think he'll wanna play knights with us?" Merlin asked

Ever since they had their first little fight, which the Ygraine and Hunith found lovely, Arthur had made sure that Merlin was there training right beside him. They had turned it into a game where they had to save the princess and the kingdom from the bandits, Uther and his family found themselves even playing along with their son's.

"No" Arthur pouted

"Why?" Merlin asked

"Because… because it's a two people game" Arthur said quickly

"But mummy and daddy play so do Morg and uncle Uther and auntie Ygraine" Merlin reasoned

"Yes but… umm… their adults it don't count" Arthur replied coursing the adults in the room to laugh

"It does too count" Merlin agued

"I don't wanna share" Arthur whined

"Son Merlin is not some toy, you need to learn to share your friends" Ygraine replied

"But mummy…" Arthur complained

"No but's Arthur" Ygraine said

Arthur sat pouting as the rest of them laughed at his cute little face.

"Don't worry Arthur you'll always be my best friend." Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek.

The father's shared a knowing look, knowing fully well what was in their son's future's while their mother's awed at just how cute their little boys were.

"My King Lord Jackson and his family are here." The knight informed them.

"Send them in." Uther ordered.

The Knight nodded and opened the doors to let Jackson and his family in.

"My king, My Lady." Lord Jackson bowed his wife following but little Gwaine stood standing looking over at Merlin, how he was in Arthur's arms. The young Prince was giving him an evil look.

"Gwaine." His father warned, Jackson knew his son sometimes had a problem with authority figures and did not want him to upset the King.

Gwaine looked at his father before bowing his head.

"My King." Gwaine said.

"It wonderful to have you in my kingdom lord Jackson." Uther smiled and stood up shaking hands with his new knight.

"It's wonderful to be here." Jackson smiled.

"Yeah, wonderful." Gwaine muttered.

"Gwaine you will hold your tongue." Jackson hissed at his son.

"Now Jackson he is well within his right to be upset. I'm sure you had many friends in your village right Gwaine?" Uther asked.

"Yes my Lord and I had to leave them." Gwaine replied.

"My son and his friend Merlin have been very kind and offered to show you around. I think Merlin said something about playing Knights after we let them leave. Arthur finds these things far too boring." Uther laughed.

Jackson and Ashley smiled at how understanding their King was.

"Why don't you take Gwaine and go play Merlin." Uther smiled knowing full well that if he asked Arthur the boy would pout and say no.

"Sure, wanna play Knights with me and Arthur?" Merlin said stepping out of Arthur arms and walking over to Gwaine.

"Knights?" Gwaine asked.

"Yep, it was better than playing bandits, this way we get to save the Princess fight the bad guy and live happy ever after. Right Arthur?" Merlin asked looking back at Arthur.

"Yes." Arthur replied, walking over to Merlin and taking his hand.

Merlin giggled and took one of Gwaine's hands.

"Arthur thinks you're going to take his spot as my best friend. I keep telling him that won't happen but he never listens. That's why I call him a prat." Merlin giggled as they walked towards the doors.

"Merlin." Arthur whined.

"You're my prat." Merlin smiled a kissed Arthur's cheek.

"Okay your it." Merlin laughed and took off running.

"I thought we were playing knights?" Gwaine asked.

"Shut up and you're it by the way." Arthur hissed and took off running after his Merlin.

"You are a prat." Gwaine hissed and took off after them.

"You must forgive Gwaine, he's not happy that he had to leave the place and people he's known all his life." Ashley said worried about her little boy.

Ygraine and Hunith smiled and linked arms with Ashley.

"Oh hush dear, we understand, Merlin would be beside himself if he had to leave Arthur." Hunith smiled.

"Oh Arthur would throw one hell of a temper tantrum until we got him back to his Merlin" Ygraine giggled.

"Come on let us leave the men to their talks." Ygraine smiled.

"Yes you must tell us all about your little Gwaine, I'm sure he was angel growing up." Hunith smiled.

"Angel? That boy loves trouble." Ashley laughed as they walked out of the great hall.

"Then he shall fit right in with our boys." Ygraine laughed.

"Oh man you're fucked." Balinor and Uther laughed once the doors were closed.

Jackson turned to look at his King and the lord next him in confusion.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Your wife will never be the same again, not now our wives have her. You'll soon learn that sex is a rear gift." Balinor laughed.

"Yep, and your son won't help. Most of the time he will be the cause of you sleeping on the floor." Uther smirked.

"I don't understand." Jackson replied.

"Come let us fill you in on what happens when you anger your wife." Uther patted Jackson on the back and sat down, Balinor following him.

"It can't be that bad, I've had Ashley mad at me before." Jackson replied sitting down.

"That was before she meet our wives trust us your fucked now." Balinor and Uther laughed.

*****

Merlin laughed as Gwaine chased after him, Arthur had sat on the side lines unhappy that someone else was making Merlin laugh that was his job.

Gwaine had almost court Merlin when he tripped over his feet and fell to the ground.

"OUCH" Gwaine cried out

Merlin turned and rushed to his new friend wrapping him in his arms and rocked him back and forth

"Ssh its okay. I'll make it all better" Merlin smiled

Arthur had gotten up at his point and walked over to them just in time to see Merlin's eyes glow gold and Gwaine's boo boo disappeared

"wow, thank you" Gwaine smiled and hugged Merlin

"Hey that's my Merlin and you can't hug him" Arthur complained

"Oh Arthur grow up. I'm not a toy I can have other friends" Merlin whined

"No I understand. You want him all to yourself. I remember feeling that way." Gwaine said looking down

"Oh did you have to leave him, couldn't you take him with you?" Merlin asked

"No his daddy is a knight and he was my best friend. We did everything together, got into so much trouble. When daddy told me I had to leave him well we come up with a plan to runaway so that we could always be together but daddy found out. Saying Good bye was the hardest thing I will ever have to do. I miss my Percival so much" Gwaine said bursting into tears.

This time both Merlin and Arthur wrapped their arms around Gwaine, they would understand his pain. They would hate to be way from each other and could only believe just how painful it was for Gwaine.

"Hey wanna get back at your daddy?" Arthur asked smiling evilly

"How?" Gwaine asked

Merlin smiled and wished something to Arthur who nodded and smiled

"This is what you have to do..."

"So how was your talk with the king?" Ashley asked as they sat down for dinner

"Oh umm he and Balinor just told me some stories about Arthur and Merlin growing up" Jackson replied looking over at his wife

"Oh wonderful, Ygraine and Hunith are wonderful people. They have asked me to join them to tea in the gardens tomorrow. It will be so lovely to have ladies I can chat with" Ashley smiled

"Wonderful dear" Jackson replied now worried about what Uther and Balinor had told them

"Son did you have fun playing with the prince and his friend?" Jackson asked

"Of course daddy." Gwaine smiled

Gwaine looked down at his plate and then did just what Arthur had told him, he dropped his fork making it look like an accident.

"Fuck" Gwaine said loudly

"Gwaine where did you hear such a word?" Ashley asked shocked

"I heard daddy say it once. Why is it a bad word?" Gwaine asked

Ashley turned to look at her husband who was looking down at the table

"Is that true?" Ashley asked

"I may have said it once but he was out of the house I swear" Jackson said trying to please his wife

"Your turn" Balinor told Uther as they sat in the great hall drinking ale and playing cards

"May I join you?" Both men turned to find Jackson standing there

"Got kicked out did ya?" Balinor asked

"Yes" Jackson said sitting down in front of Balinor

"What did you do?" Uther asked as he handed him a drink

"troughs my son a bad word" Jackson replied

"bad word?" Uther looked over at Balinor giving him a knowing look

Jackson nodded

"That word wouldn't happen to be Fuck would it?" Uther asked

"Yes but I have no idea how he learnt it. I never once swear in front of him" Jackson said confused

"No but Uther has" Balinor laughed

"What?" Jackson said shocked

"When Arthur was 2 he heard me say the word and realised that it held great power over my wife" Uther said finishing his drink

"Merlin was 3 when Arthur told him of it and I believe it was Morgana's first word." Balinor laughed

"Gwaine wanted to get back at you and I believe that our son's help him" Uther informed him

"Your right I'm fucked" Jackson laughed

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**I will be doing an outtake to this story so please feel free to me if there is anything you would like to read that has not been added to the story and I will add it to the outtake when I start to write it up **

**Thank you again for your review the next chapter will be up next week Monday xx**


	9. Age 8

**A/N: I hope you all like this story.**

**Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. **

**Thank you Allthingsmagical for all your help. **

**Please don't forget to review **

**Age 8 (Morgana Age 6)**

Arthur and Merlin were now 8 years old and the bond between them could not be stronger.

Arthur had welcomed Gwaine into their little group after finding out he too had someone he loved like Merlin, and they have been as thick as thieves since. Of course that meant more than a few sexless nights for their fathers but they boys found great fun out of their father's upsets.

Arthur and Merlin had been informed of the new member to his father's guard but this time their parents thought it best to allow the children to play and not as Arthur would put it bored.

The boys were outside in the courtyard playing knights, Merlin sat watching as Arthur and Gwaine hit their wooden swords together, they were still too young for the real thing which annoyed Arthur to no end.

Merlin watched as three horse rode into the court yard, he could see how unhappy the boy looked and he wondered if he two was made to leave the one he loved.

Gwaine turned when he heard the sound of a familiar voice and gasped.

"Percival!" Gwaine cried.

The boy in question turned to see who had called him and smiled when he caught the sight of his friend.

"Gwaine!" Percival took off running towards him and in moments they were in each other's arms.

"I've missed you so." Gwaine cried.

"I've missed you more." Percival smiled.

Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur's and rested his head on his shoulder.

"It's so sweet to see them back together." Merlin said.

"Yes it is. I'm happy for Gwaine." Arthur replied smiling at the scene in front of him.

"Do you think we would have acted that way if father chose to stay in Ealdor?" Merlin wondered.

"I would have never let that happen." Arthur smiled.

"Arthur you were three, what could you have done?" Merlin joked.

"I would have made my father bring you back or make sure that he never had sex again." Arthur joked.

Lady Stephanie smiled at the sight of her baby finally reunited with his sweetheart, while her husband Lord Ethan sighed, he was happy for his son of course but he never really like Gwaine he thought of him as a bad influence.

"Percival come, we do not wish to keep the king waiting." Ethan called out.

"But father." Percival started pulling out of Gwaine's arms.

"Now boy." Ethan hissed.

Arthur and Merlin walked over and Merlin took one of Percival's hands while Gwaine held the other

"He is staying here." Arthur said straightening his shoulders.

"And who are you to tell me what my son does? Now step out of the way." Ethan demanded.

"I am Arthur Pendragon Prince of Camelot and you have no right to tell me what to do." Arthur replied.

Ethan paled as he stared at the blond boy before him.

"You do not wish to keep MY father waiting." Arthur hissed.

Merlin stepped forward and placed his hand on Arthur's arm hoping to calm him.

"Of course sire but I need..." Ethan started.

"Percival stays here." Arthur said through his teeth.

"Yes my lord." Ethan replied realising that it would do him no good to be seen arguing with the future King.

Ethan walked back over to his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Is Percival not coming?" Stephanie asked her husband.

"No my love I thought it best to let him play with the other boy, we don't want him bored." Ethan informed his wife.

"Oh wonderful I'm so happy that they are together again, Percival hasn't been the same since he left." Stephanie replied.

"Yes well he was better behaved." Ethan muttered.

Later that day while the children were out playing Ethan watched from the window of his chambers

"What are you looking at dear?" Stephanie asked from her sit at the table

"I don't want Percival to be playing with those trouble makers. He needs to be friends with the other well behaved children of the court" Ethan said looking over at his wife

"Ethan our son has his friend back, why can't you be happy" Stephanie replied

"You should have heard how that boy talked to me, no respect" Ethan hissed

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked confused

"If I was that boy's father I would make sure he respected his elders. You should have heard the king talk about what he lets that boy get up. And that present I would never allow in my court or near my son." Ethan yelled

"Ethan your not talking clearly" Stephanie replied

"The prince needs to know his place. And that boy he should not be allowed to run free. Do you have any idea how powerful that boy is that people call him Emrys he should be locked up in the dungeons never to be free again." Ethan growled

"Ethan if the king hears you speak that way he would have you locked up" Stephanie said worried

"Percival will not hang around with those trouble markers, the things they get up too. And the king allows it. I swear if Percival so much as steps out of line I'll have him over my knee so fast" Ethan warned

SLAP

"You will not lay one hand my son, Gwaine makes him happy and if I hear that you're the reason my son is unhappy then I will run you throw, do I make myself clear" Stephanie hissed

"The boy is trouble Stephanie" Ethan said slowly realising that he had angered his wife

"That boy has a name and is the other half to our son's soul" Stephanie replied crossing her arms over her chest

"Not if I have my way" Ethan muttered

SLAP

"Get out of my sight before I cut off something important" Stephanie hissed

Ethan sighed seeing he had gone too far, he left hoping to allow his wife time to cool down but unknown to them hiding behind a pillar was Gwaine tears running down his face.

When Lord Ethan was out of sight Gwaine took off running toward his room. Along the way he bumped into Merlin and Arthur but continued to even with his friends calling after him.

Meanwhile Morgana sat happily in her room playing with her best friend

"Do you want some tea?" Morgana asked

"Oh yes please" Gwen smiled

Morgana filled up her little cup and smiled

"Daddy said he was going to buy me a dress and I could have a sleep over and everything" Gwen smiled

"Ooo I hope daddy lets me stay" Morgana smirked

"Of course he will Morgana. You have him wrapped around your finger" Gwen giggled

"Since my first word" Morgana giggled

"I think Leon likes you" Gwen smiled

"Oh really? He is very nice" Morgana blushed

"Of course I heard Merlin tell Arthur that he looks at you with puppy dog eyes" Gwen gossiped

Morgana clapped her hands together and giggled

"Oh how wonderful I wonder if he is the man I saw in my visions" Morgana giggled

"Oh you're so lucky. I would love to see who my soul mate is" Gwen smiled dreamily

Merlin watched as his best friend ran from them with tears in his eyes

"What do you think is wrong?" Merlin asked looking back at Arthur

"My bets on the dick of a lord" Arthur replied

"Arthur if uncle Uther heard you…" Merlin started

"I know Merlin but just down that hall is their chambers" Arthur said pointing behind him

"You don't think he said something to Gwaine do you?" Merlin asked worried

Arthur pulled his friend into his arms

"That's what we will find out together. No one hurts our friends" Arthur smiled kissing the top of Merlin's head

As days went on Merlin and Arthur noticed that their friend seems to avoid Percival and would mostly stay in his room.

Stephanie had noticed her son had lost his smile once again and Ethan ended up staying in a different room to that of his wife even those he swore he had nothing to do with it.

One day Merlin went to Gwaine while Arthur talked to Percival, opening Gwaine's chambers door Merlin rushed over to the bed and took his friend into his arms.

"Gwaine please tell me what has you so sad" Merlin begged

"He won't ever like me Merlin. He'll never let us be happy" Gwaine sobbed

"Did Lord Ethan say something to you?" Merlin asked

"No, I overheard him and his wife. Merlin the things he said not only about me but about you and Arthur, I couldn't believe it" Gwaine cried

"WHAT?" Both boys looked up to find Arthur and Percival standing there

"Arthur I told you not to follow me" Merlin replied

"We wanted to know what was wrong" Arthur said coming over and sitting down on the bed

"What did my father say Gwaine?" Percival asked taking the sobbing boy from Merlin

"You and Arthur will get mad" Gwaine sighed

"I can't promise for Arthur but I can promise you that I will try to keep my temper under control" Percival smiled

"Well I make no such Promise" Arthur replied taking hold of Merlin's hand

"It's okay Gwaine" Merlin smiled

"Your father wishes for you not be friends with us, he sees us as trouble makers and was very happy when I left" Gwaine said resting his head on Percival's chest

"He doesn't wish for us to be happy like your mother. Even those he knows we are meant to be" Gwaine whispered

"My father will never come between us Gwaine I won't let it happen, not again" Percival replied tightening his hold

"What did he say about Merlin?" Arthur asked he couldn't care less what the lord had said about himself but he needed to know what he had said about his best friend

"Arthur" Merlin whispered

"No Merlin I need to know. We need to know" Arthur whispered pressing their foreheads together

"He said that if he was king he would have Merlin locked up never to be free. That he's too powerful to be allowed freedom" Gwaine sobbed

Merlin didn't know he was crying until Arthur pulled him into his arms and wiped his tears away

"I will never let that happen. I swear he ever comes near you I will get my father's sword" Arthur warned

"He said you need to know your place Arthur that you couldn't talk to him like you did" Gwaine informed them

Arthur was going to get up and go after the Lord there and then but one look at Merlin's tear stained face and Arthur know where his place was.

Percival looked over at his friend now fast sleep next to Merlin, both boys hugging each other with eyes red and puffy.

"I need to do something Arthur, my father has gone too far this time." Percival whispered.

Arthur looked away from Merlin and over at Percival. "I agree. How about we make him pay and get back here so that we can be here when they wake." Arthur whispered.

"Oh and how would we be able to do that?" Percival asked.

"Well I believe your parents are in the great hall are they not?" Arthur asked smirking.

"Yes they are but Arthur …"

"Great, follow me." Arthur said walking out of the room.

"Arthur what are you doing?" Percival whispered.

With one last look over at the bed to make sure that they were still fast sleep Percival ran after Arthur.

"Now Ethan …." Uther started when the doors to the great hall opened and in stormed his son.

"Arthur?" both Ygraine and Uther said shocked.

Arthur walked right up to where Ethan was sitting and punched him in the face.

"Arthur!" Uther yelled.

"You think I need to learn my place Sir? And where is that place?" Arthur hissed.

"Baby what are you talking about?" Ygraine asked shocked at her son.

"This man is not worthy of his title, you should hear how he speaks about our family." Arthur hissed.

"Arthur you need to calm down, Lord Ethan has don't nothing wrong." Uther said trying to calm things down.

Arthur laughed.

"Arthur's right my father should not be a lord." Percival said walking into the room.

"Baby what has gotten into you?" Stephanie asked her son.

"Why don't you tell them Lord Ethan, I'm sure it would sound so much better coming from you." Arthur growled.

"I've done nothing wrong." Ethan replied standing up.

Arthur could no longer stand the lords lies and in one quick motion Arthur had grabbed his father's sword and had it pointed at Ethan's neck.

"I will not stand for your disrespect not towards me or Merlin. You will never have your way." Arthur hissed.

"Arthur you …." Uther growled.

"You need to control your boy my lord. If you are unfit to do so then I will make sure the job is done myself." Ethan replied forgetting where he was.

"What was that?" Ygraine asked shocked.

"You want to know your place boy, it's on your knees, you don't have what it makes to be a King, soft up bring. Camelot will fall the moment you're crowned. And as for that little shit you have hanging off you, well he should have been drowned at birth or spent the rest of his life in chains." Ethan growled.

Everyone in the room was shocked even Arthur and Percival, they had never seen such hate in their young lives.

Balinor stepped forward and took Arthur's hand making him lower the sword before turning to face Ethan and in one quick move he had sent the bastard flying across the room.

"Oh don't even get me started on you Balinor. You make me sick; you're not even a real Lord so you can talk to dragon's big deal." Ethan hissed standing up before smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" Uther growled taking his sword from his son.

"My father used to be part of Ulric's court and I know the truth behind you Balinor and behind the Kings death. Did you not enjoy serving the King? Father always said you had a wonderful scream." Ethan laughed.

"And Uther how could you stand by while this thing killed your father? What kind King does that make you Uther?" Ethan asked.

"I am a far better King than my father and you have no right to speak that way to anyone in this room." Uther growled.

"You make me sick." Percival yelled at his father stepping closer to him. "The things you said about Gwaine, about Merlin and Arthur. The things you say about me when you think I'm not listening. You may not want to hear this father but I.."

"Percival." Arthur warned stepping closer to his friend.

"I Love Gwaine with all my heart and I know one day we will be together." Percival yelled not hearing Arthur's warning.

Ethan growled at his son.

"You will never be with that boy, if I have to kill him to do so then so be it" Ethan hissed.

"You cannot make me stop loving him even in death." Percival yelled.

Ethan growled and lashed out, punching his son hard in the face making him fall to the ground.

"You will show me..." Ethan stopped as blood started to fall from his mouth.

"I warned you what would happen if you laid your hands on my son." Stephanie said calmly dropping the sword; she had taken from her husband's belt, to the ground.

"You bitch." was Ethan's parting words.

It was quiet for a moment before Ygraine wrapped her arms around Stephanie.

"I had to do it right Ygraine?" she asked, scared.

"If you hadn't I would have. No one talks about my family that way." Hunith said looking down at the dead body.

"We mothers are not people to be messed with right Uther?" Ygraine asked looking at her husband.

"Yes dear. I just wish it wasn't my steal that he tasted." Uther replied with Balinor nodding.

"Now you go and tell that boy you love him." Stephanie smiled.

Gwaine blinked awake and found himself cuddled up to Merlin.

"Man Arthur please don't kill me." Gwaine whispered.

"Wouldn't want to upset my Merlin by doing that." Gwaine spun round and found Arthur and Percival smiling at him.

"Why don't I take sleeping beauty and let you guys talk." Arthur said walking over to the bed and picking Merlin up.

"My Arthur." Merlin muttered in his sleep.

"Good night." Arthur smiled and left the room.

"Gwaine I need to tell you something." Percival said sitting down next to him.

"What happened to your face?" Gwaine asked worried.

"Father punched me. It was the last thing he ever did." Percival replied.

"What?" Gwaine asked, confused.

"My mother killed him, he was going to die anyways the things he was saying, he would never have gotten away with them. But I do not wish to speak of him anymore." Percival said turning to face Gwaine.

"Gwaine I love you." Percival whispered.

Tears started to fall down Gwaine's face.

"I love you so much." Gwaine whispered wrapping his arms around Percival's neck.

As Arthur placed Merlin on his bed and covered him over he couldn't help but smile at just how cute he was while sleeping, when Arthur went to get off the bed Merlin caught his wrist.

"Could you stay? I feel safer with you." Merlin whispered, half asleep.

"Of course Merlin." Arthur whispered, getting into bed and pulling Merlin into his arms.

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**I will be doing an outtake to this story so please feel free to me if there is anything you would like to read that has not been added to the story and I will add it to the outtake when I start to write it up **

**Thank you again for your review the next chapter will be up next week Monday xx**


	10. Age 9

**A/N: I hope you all like this story.**

**Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. **

**Thank you Allthingsmagical for all your help. **

**Please don't forget to review **

**Age 9**

Arthur wanted to do something nice for Merlin, his friend had been a little down lately and it hurt him to see Merlin so sad so lost.

Arthur knew that Ethan's words still ran through Merlin's head even after so many months and Arthur was hell bent on removing that frown and those evil words forever.

Arthur knew if he was not to get caught that he would have to be quite seeing as Merlin was sleeping over in his chambers. Once he was sure Merlin was fast asleep Arthur carefully made his way to the door and sighed when he closed it.

Walking down the hallway at night even scared Arthur, that could of been because wherever he went a part of Merlin was always with him making him feel safe and loved, finally he had reached the door's to the great hall, he knew both his and Merlin's parents would behind those big wooden doors and he put his plan into action.

Opening the doors Arthur was not surprised to see his father and uncle Balinor playing cards, both men looked over at Arthur when they heard the sounds of the doors open.

"Arthur? Is everything okay?" Uther asked a little shocked and worried at the same time

"Yes father I'm happy that you both were here as I need to speak to you both about Merlin." Arthur replied.

"Is my boy okay?" Balinor asked.

"Well I think so, but I wish to make him smile again ever since Ethan said those mean words he has not been the same." Arthur informed them sitting down.

"I agree Merlin was always a happy boy." Uther replied.

"So what is this plan of yours then?" Balinor asked putting his cards face down, it wouldn't be the first time Uther had cheated though he would never admit to it.

"I wish to take him a horse ride by the lake he loves so much but I know that we can't go alone and it would mean a great deal to Merlin if you both would a company us." Arthur replied looking at his father weird.

Uther who had been staring at his cards and then to Balinor's face down ones looked over at his son when he felt him watching.

"Oh yes that sounds like a wonderful idea, we shall leave after breakfast." Uther informed realising that he might have been caught.

Balinor laughed and picked up his cards.

"Cheating again old friend?" Balinor smirked.

"I never cheat, it's not my fault you leave your cards where I can see them." Uther answered.

Arthur laughed with Balinor and made a move to get up.

"Do you wish to join us and play a few hands Arthur?" Balinor asked.

"I wouldn't be any good." Arthur replied.

"Oh you'll learn trough us, you'll have years to learn the game." Uther laughed.

"Maybe next time father. Good night father, uncle Balinor." Arthur nodded.

"Goodnight Arthur I look forward to playing against you." Balinor smiled.

"Good night son, we'll show Balinor here just how good you are, you're a Pendragon after all, the game is in your blood." Uther and Balinor chuckled.

In the morning before the boys sent off to meet their parents for breakfast, Arthur pulled Merlin aside. "After breakfast father and Uncle Balinor agreed to take us to that lake you love so much." Arthur informed his friend.

"Really?" Merlin smiled.

"Yes I asked them last night and in between father trying to cheat at cards they agreed." Arthur smiled back.

"Oh Arthur that's wonderful." Merlin hugged Arthur.

"Anything for you Merlin." Arthur said returning the hug.

"So was your father really cheating?" Merlin asked as he pulled away.

"Yep I caught him trying to look and uncle Balinor's cards." Arthur laughed.

Breakfast was entertaining Arthur and merlin joked about their father's playing cards, while their father's informed their wives to what they would be doing today.

"Oh I think that is a wonderful idea" Ygraine smiled

"I'll ask the kitchen to set up a picnic" Hunith smiled

"Would you like to a company us? We could have a family day out" Arthur asked

"Oh that would be lovely, we haven't done one of those since you boys were small" Ygraine smiled

"Then it's settled" Uther smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek

When everything was ready they set off during the rid Arthur challenged Merlin to a race which Arthur won.

"That's not fair you cheated" Merlin laughed

"I didn't. It's not my fault your horse is slow" Arthur chuckled

"You sound just like your father" Ygraine laughed as she passed them

The comment course Uther to turn

"Hey, I do not cheat, I've never cheated in a day of my life" Uther smirked

"Sure you haven't last night was totally my fault" Balinor mocked

"See Balinor agr… hey" Uther said

The rest of the party just laughed as Uther pouted

"My Love you hate to lose, I remember once we had a bet and if you lost you had to wear one of my dresses, you cheated and focused that poor knight to come clean about his feeling" Ygraine giggled

"Of course I had to cheat, he was stubborn as an Ox and I did not wish to wear one of your dresses" Uther replied smiling

"See I married a cheat" Ygraine joked riding off

"Oh you're going to pay for that" Uther laughed and chased after his wife

When they reached the lake Hunith helped Ygraine set up the picnic while Uther and Balinor tied the horses to a tree.

Balinor noticed Uther had an evil look in his eyes

"What are you planning old friend?" Balinor asked

"Just wait and see" Uther smirked

Uther walk over to the girls being quite when he saw Morgana and Hunith look over at him he put his finger to his lips silently telling them to be quite, when he was standing behind his wife he picked her up throw her over his shoulder and took off running towards the water.

"Uther put me down" Ygraine laughed

"Don't you dare Uther Pendragon" Ygraine giggled

Uther laughed as he jumped into the water bring his wife with him, Ygraine laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, before pulling away and pushing Uther down into the water before getting out quickly.

"Shall we change?" Hunith asked smiling

"You look lovely as you are" Balinor smirked

"Oh no Balinor" Hunith laughed picking up her dress and running off

Arthur watched with a smiled as his family messed around

"I've missed this" Merlin said coming to stand next to him

"I know so have I, we shall no longer allow that awful man to take anything from us" Arthur smiled

"No we won't" Merlin agreed

Both boys turned when they heard a scream and laughed as Balinor had thrown Hunith into the lake

"It seem father had court mother" Merlin laughed

"Come we can't let them have all the fun" Arthur said taking hold of Merlin's hand

Arthur picked up Morgana who giggled and both Merlin and Arthur jumped into the water laughing

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**I will be doing an outtake to this story so please feel free to me if there is anything you would like to read that has not been added to the story and I will add it to the outtake when I start to write it up **

**Thank you again for your review the next chapter will be up next week Monday xx**


	11. Age 10

**A/N: I hope you all like this story.**

**Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. **

**Thank you Allthingsmagical for all your help. **

**Please don't forget to review **

**Age 10**

Arthur sat on the steps of his home and watched as the knights trained, He missed Merlin but he understood that his father wanted him to learn magic, he understood didn't mean he liked it, but Uther and Balinor came up with using that time to teach their sons what they need to know, While Merlin learned magic Arthur would learn how to fight.

But today Arthur just wanted to watch, he wasn't in the mood to show off his skills with a wooden sword, he just wanted to spend the time with Merlin.

Arthur sighed and got up from where he sat, he found that he wasn't even in the mood to watch, as he walked back into the castle he thought about Merlin and then he thought about how he felt for the boy he knew all his life.

Arthur knew without question that he loved Merlin but he didn't really understand what that meant, but Arthur knew it meant feeling complete when he was with Merlin.

Turning the corner he almost bumped into two servants that where standing in the middle of the hall.

"I'm sorry" Arthur said moving out of their way

"It was our fault, My lord" One of the servants replied

Arthur just continued walking lost in his thoughts, but he knew that he should say something not wanting to be a prat as Merlin would say.

"That's alright I wasn't looking where I was going" Arthur replied

He was about to carry on when he turned and asked them what they were doing, he didn't really know why but he wanted to understand.

"Oh we were kissing, My Lord" One of the servants replied while the other turned red.

"Kissing?" Arthur asked

"Yes, it's how you show someone you love them" The servant replied

"Thank you" Arthur nodded and continued his walk to his room.

"Merlin pay attention" Balinor said as he moved out of the way of one of the many objects Merlin had floating around the room.

"Dad, why do you kiss mum on the lips?" Merlin asked looking up from his spell book

"What?" Balinor asked shocked the question had court him off guard and he didn't move out of the way faster enough to avoid the book heading his way.

"Sorry Dad" Merlin said as Balinor rubbed his forehead, Merlin's eyes glowed Gold and all the objects when back to their rightful places.

"Why are you asking?" Balinor replied

"It's just I want to why? I've seen uncle Uther and Auntie Ygraine kiss on the lips as well as some of the servants and I want to know why?" Merlin asked

"Well son, umm your mother and I kiss on the lips because we love each other, it's a way we show those we love romancetly that we love them" Balinor replied confused

"Romantily?" Merlin asked

"Yes, umm your mother and I kiss because we're married. If I was her intended I would also be allowed to kiss her on the lips" Balinor said trying his best to understand.

"Intended? Like her boyfriend?" Merlin asked

"Yes" Balinor answered

"But what if your just friends?" Merlin replied

"Well some relationships grow out of friendship" Balinor said not really sure where Merlin was going with this.

"What does it feel like?" Merlin questioned

"Umm magical with the right person" Balinor said sitting down next to his son

"How do you know it's the right person?" Merlin wondered

"You feel it in your heart, but when I first kissed your mother I felt my heart in my throat and butterfly's in my stomach" Balinor replied

"And that's how you knew she was the one?" Merlin said

"Yes that is how I knew" Balinor answered

"May I leave now Dad?" Merlin asked

"Sure, I think we're learned how to move objects without really paying attention" Balinor smirked and rubbed his head.

"Thanks Dad, and sorry" Merlin said before leaving the room.

Arthur sat on his bed playing with the crystal rose he had gotten many years ago from Merlin, he was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Merlin come in.

"You know that use to be a wooden spoon." Merlin laughed, coming to sit next to his friend.

"Really?" Arthur asked as he put the rose back in its place.

"Yep. You okay Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Of course. Just thinking." Arthur replied.

"Does it hurt?" Merlin smirked.

"What?" Arthur asked confused.

"Your head? Should I get Gaius?" Merlin laughed.

"Hey Merlin!" Arthur laughed and pushed Merlin off the bed.

"What, it was funny, I bet Morgana would have gotten a great kick out of it." Merlin laughed.

"Shut up." Arthur laughed.

"So what are you thinking about?" Merlin asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"Kissing." Arthur answered looking at Merlin.

"Really? I was asking Dad about kissing." Merlin said turning red.

"Oh? What did he say?" Arthur wondered.

"That it was magic with the right person, butterflies and all." Merlin smiled.

"Wanna try it out?" Arthur asked.

"Really?" Merlin asked.

"Of course, we need to see why the grownups like it so much." Arthur reasoned.

Merlin smiled and together both boys leaned in but just as their lips where about to touch, someone knocked on Arthur's door.

"Fuck." Arthur whispered as Merlin turned red.

"Come in." Arthur called out moving away from Merlin.

"Sire. Your parents have sent me to inform you that dinner is ready." The servant bowed her head and then left the room.

"Well we best not keep them waiting." Merlin smiled and jumped off the bed and started to head for the door.

Arthur quickly grabbed Merlin's arm and spun him around and kissed him, Arthur could feel his heart in his throat and his stomach all in knots while Merlin thought his heart was about to jump out of his chest, and even though the kiss only lasted seconds to both boys it felt much longer.

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**I will be doing an outtake to this story so please feel free to me if there is anything you would like to read that has not been added to the story and I will add it to the outtake when I start to write it up **

**Thank you again for your review the next chapter will be up next week Monday xx**


	12. Age 11

**A/N: I hope you all like this story.**

**Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. **

**Thank you Allthingsmagical for all your help. **

**Please don't forget to review **

**Age 11**

Uther and Balinor had noticed that their son's seem to be fighting more often than normal and that it wasn't just them taking the micky out of each other. Both older men had tried to find out the reason behind it but their sons were being tight lip about the whole thing.

In the end both Uther and Balinor had given up knowing that if they continued to push their son's would continue to fight not only each other but them as well.

Arthur sat in his room waiting for Merlin to show up, he knew they hadn't been getting along lately and after talking to his father Arthur managed to get the whole day to himself, he had planned on spending it with Merlin, like they use to when they were younger.

But as morning turned into noon Arthur found himself still waiting for Merlin to show.

"Sorry Arthur, father kept me longer to make sure I understood the spell" Merlin said as he entered the room.

"That's fine, you're here now. Come on lets got out and train" Arthur smiled.

Gwaine and Percival smiled when they saw their friends come over and join then.

"You training with Arthur today Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Shame we can't stick around and watch but Percival and I are going for a ride with my parents, but be sure to tell me everything" Gwaine smiled and took Percival's hand and together they ran off.

"Ready Merlin?" Arthur asked handing Merlin a sword.

"I guess" Merlin laughed and took the sword off Arthur.

Arthur showed Merlin some of the times he had learned while training with his father

Everything was going well until Arthur started to get a bit ruff and every time Merlin would tell him to back off Arthur would just reply with 'in battle the enemy will not back off.' It got to the point where Arthur was standing over Merlin, Merlin's sword far away from him and Arthur's foot on his arm with his sword at Merlin's throat.

"Okay Arthur you win let me up now." Merlin said.

"No not yet." Arthur moved forwards and pulled his friend up. "You can't just give up."

"I'm not, I wish to rest you came at me pretty hard." Merlin moaned rubbing his throat. "I think you might have broken the skin Arthur."

"No I haven't you are not even bleeding, don't be such a wimp."

"Arthur I'm not being a wimp, I won't be able to help you in battle if you kill me with training now will I." Merlin snapped.

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin. Kill you? That's just you being stupid as always, now come on."

"Fine, you wish for us to fight as if it is real then so be it." Merlin's eyes glowed gold and his sword came to his hand before Merlin's glowed gold again and Arthur felt something hit him over the head knocking him to his knees, when Arthur looked up he found Merlin's sword at his throat.

"Looks like I win, Now I wish to return to my books" Merlin grumbled.

"You didn't win. You cheated, that's different, I was teaching you sword fighting and it shows how useless you are if you have to use your magic to help you. Face it Merlin, without your magic you are useless."

"Be that as it may, but without my magic you would be dead. You're just as useless as me without it and you know it. Arthur in battle I will be using my magic and sword to fight. I may be lacking in sword fighting but as you know I can take you out with less than one blow." Merlin informed him.

"Only because of magic, without it you are nothing just a... a...freak!"

Merlin's eyes started to water, he threw his sword to the ground and walked over to Arthur.

"You're a prat Arthur and I wish father never chose to stay in Camelot." With that said Merlin quickly punched Arthur "Kay was right all those years go, Prince's don't have friends it's because they're too stuck up." Merlin's eyes glowed and Merlin disappeared right in front of Arthur.

"Merlin!" Arthur reached out where Merlin was standing mere seconds ago and dropped to his knees. "What have I done?"

Arthur knew he had to find Merlin before anyone found out he was missing but more importantly he had to have it done before dinner so that his family wouldn't worry. Arthur could just about see his mother and Auntie Hunith looking at him with disappointment, his father and Uncle Balinor would be a different matter, they would be beyond angry and would find some way to punish him.

As Arthur searched the castle, he started with the stable's he knew how much Merlin loved the horses and on more than one occasion Arthur had found him talking to them, but when he found it Merlin free, he realised Merlin would not be that easy to find, as Arthur left the stable he looked over at Merlin's horse and he swore he saw disappointment in them.

Arthur had checked almost everywhere he knew Merlin had once hid while they played hide 'n' seek when they were younger but Arthur still came up empty, he remembered once Merlin telling him he found a super secret hiding place but he never once told Arthur because then it wouldn't be super-secret.

Arthur had just turned the corner toward his sister's chambers when he stopped dead.

"Fuck." Arthur whispered.

Ygraine and Hunith had just come from the gardens where they enjoyed their talks of what the future would be like and who out of their son's would make the first move, both women agreed that it would be Merlin, Ygraine loved her son but he was too much like his father and sometimes had a hard time seeing what was right in front of him.

"Mother, Aunt Hunith." Arthur said, smiling.

"Arthur dear." Ygraine smiled.

Hunith looked round trying to find her son; she had never once seen Arthur or Merlin without the other.

"Where is Merlin? Balinor said he was with you?" Hunith asked worried.

"We are playing hide and seek. I was meant to count to 100 but then I got distracted and now I am trying to find him. Merlin probably thinks he has found a good place as it is taking me so long."

"Aren't you both a little too old for that game now?" Hunith asked.

"Distracted? How?" Ygraine questioned.

"One of them girls, they always shout 'cooee' and wave and giggle, I am just glad Merlin wasn't there to see it as he winds me up with it."

"Oh and how does my son wind you up? Do these girls 'cooee' for my son?" Hunith questioned.

"Girls? really? Since when do you like girls?" Ygraine asked raising her eyebrow she could still remember when he told her girls were yucky it was only last week after all.

"I didn't say I liked them, they just annoy me, Merlin finds it funny and they say he is cute but he always tells them there is only one out there for him and it is none of them." Arthur frowned and moved a little closer. "You are his mum Auntie Hunith. Do you know who Merlin talks about?"

"I'm sorry dear Merlin has not said a word to me, you are the most important thing in my son's life." Hunith smiled.

"Are you still not over your 'Merlin is mine' faze yet?" Ygraine joked.

Both ladies have been trying to open their children's eyes to the fact that they love each other more than family or friend but both are still totally blind to that fact and it has annoyed both women greatly, they after all aren't getting any younger and wish to still be alive to see if they get any grandchildren.

"It isn't a faze. Merlin is mine just as much as I am his, the very best of friends."

"Friends, of course." Ygraine smiled.

"I think we shall leave you to find my son, just make sure you have found him by dinner." Hunith warned.

"Of course, or you'll have to tell us the truth baby." Ygraine smirked.

"I am telling the truth."

"Son you lie as well as your father does." Ygraine laughed.

Arthur sighed and scratched his head. "Look I haven't lost him I just can't find him, there's a difference."

"Difference meaning you opened your mouth and your father came out." Ygraine shook her head. "Baby you really do need to learn to think before you speak, now run along and find Merlin, if he is not with us come dinner you will have to explain why to your father and Balinor."

"And don't even think of lying, we will make sure you tell the truth." Hunith warned.

"How can I think of lying when you just said I can't?"

"Are you getting smart with us son? You're not too old to be put across my lap." Ygraine threatened.

"You always say I should be cleverer like you." When Arthur saw his mother advancing on him he let out a short 'eep' and turned and ran back the way he came.

"You can run but you cannot hide from me Arthur. I am your mother." Ygraine yelled after him.

"One day Ygraine." Hunith smiled.

"Yes I just hope that day comes before we are too old to remember." Ygraine sighed.

Arthur waited to make sure that he would not run into his mother again before he hurried down the cornered and knocked on Morgana's door.

"Enter."

Arthur walked in and found his sister sitting on her bed with her best friend Gwen, their dolls in between them.

"Arthur what are you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"I bet I know why." Morgana smirked. "You have lost Merlin."

"How many times? I haven't lost him I just can't find him."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Gwen said out loud.

"Why yes it is." Morgana smirked.

"No it isn't. Not finding someone is when you play hide and seek like we were doing, losing someone is when they run after being hurt or something."

"Arthur you can't fool me. I know full well what you did now if you want my help you know what you have to say" Morgana replied.

"I do?"

"Yes, now out with it, you do only have till dinner." Morgana replied.

Arthur sighed. "We were sword fighting and I got too rough, he used his magic so I called him a cheat and that he wouldn't have won without his magic."

"And..."

"I might have told him that without his magic he would be a freak."

"Poor Merlin." Gwen said.

"My brother the stupid head. And what are you going to do if you find him?" Morgana said knowing the answer already.

"Get on my knees and grovel if need be. I meant nothing of what I said and regretted it the moment I said it, I spoke before thinking."

"Mother does say you're more like Father than she would like." Morgana laughed.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"I'll help but..." Morgana smiled sweetly.

Arthur sighed. "What is it I have to buy?"

"Why Arthur that was so kind of you to offer to buy me a new red dress." Morgana smiled while Gwen giggled.

"Dress? But they cost a lot."

Gwen leaned over and whispered something in Morgana's ear while both girls giggled.

"Okay then but you have to buy both me and Gwen a new dolly." Morgana replied smiling sweetly.

Arthur knowing two new dolls is a lot cheaper than a dress smiled and agreed. "Okay. Now please Morgana."

"I want my doll to have a red dress. Merlin's with the dragons." Morgana replied picking up one of her dolls.

"Thank you." Arthur breathed and hurried from the room.

"He forgot to ask me where it was." Morgana laughed.

"Morgana if you saw this why did you-"

Arthur burst back through the doors making both girls jump. "Where is are the dragons?"

"Gods Arthur, you scared us." Morgana hissed.

"Sorry but I need to know."

"In the caves under the castle, Merlin took me there once you have to enter through the door at the end of the hall near father's and Uncle Balinor time out room." Morgana giggled.

"Thank you." Arthur said, smiling once more before leaving.

"If I had stopped it, we wouldn't be getting new dolls." Morgana smirked.

Gwen laughed. "You are evil Morgana."

"Nope I'm just my mother's daughter." Morgana laughed.

Arthur had just about made it to the hallway when he saw both his father and Uncle Balinor entering the room with a plate of food and a pack of cards, Arthur also noticed that one of them had two big cups, filled with what Arthur knew to be mead. Arthur smirked to himself and planned on using this against them later, Arthur knew fully well that his mother would not like that his father had gone off to play cards and get merry when he was meant to be in council all day.

Arthur quickly moved to the other door once they were out of sight and pulled open the wooden door to find a dark stairway.

"I guess this is where magic would come in handy." Arthur muttered.

Arthur grabbed one of the torches from outside before walking down the stairwell, at the end he came to a cave and found Merlin sitting against a rock with his head in his hands.

"Gewyrc an lif!" Merlin whispered and smiled as he moved his hands away from his face and watched the beautiful butterfly.

"Beautiful Merlin."

"How did you find me?"

"I have my ways." Arthur answered, taking his chances and moving closer to where Merlin sat.

"You promised to buy something for Morgana. You forget I know you Arthur." Merlin said not looking up at Arthur.

"That you do. You know me better than I know myself."

"Why Arthur?"

"Because I am a fool Merlin. I know you always say think before speaking but I can't as it is quite obvious I don't have anything to think with." he joked, trying to get a smile from Merlin.

"Well we all know that." Merlin said trying not to smile.

Arthur dropped to his knees next to his friend. "Did I just see a smile?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook. I'm still upset with you." Merlin replied finally looking at Arthur.

"You wouldn't be alone Merlin as I am also upset with myself. I regretted the words as soon as I said them."

"Why were you being like that in the first place?" Merlin wondered out loud.

"You said you know me too well right?"

"I do, but Arthur I don't know that side of you"

"You know that I hate to lose, and that I am competitive, you know I get nasty when I lose as you have been the one to calm me down and stop me from saying things I know I would have regretted later."

"True. But Arthur that was more than being a sore loser."

"Merlin that was me being a sore loser but also something else. Jealousy."

"Why because I beat you?"

"You have magic Merlin, you are more powerful than anyone could dream to be. I am good at one thing only, and that is with a sword in my hand."

"Arthur don't be silly. You're good at a lot of things. I mean when I was upset over what that knight had said you took it upon yourself to protect me and everyone else. You will be a great king Arthur but most of all you're going to be a wonderful man. One that will lead his kingdom with an opened mind and a cute heart."

"I can't do all that alone Merlin. Love. The love of a certain one will make me a better man then I could ever hope to be."

"Well I feel sorry for that girl." Merlin laughed.

"Not 'girl' Merlin." Arthur whispered.

"Lady then." Merlin smiled.

Merlin didn't know why but that thought hurt more than it should have.

Before Arthur could say anything else on the matter a horse sides object started to fly towards them, Arthur had once seen Kilgharrah when he was much younger when Merlin had begged his father to take them both out flying so he the object flying towards them was too small to be Kilgharrah and the young prince was unaware of the dragon's family.

Arthur stood pulling Merlin with him and moved to stand in front of his friend planning on protecting him.

"Arthur, It's okay. It's just Aithusa, Kilgharrah's youngest." Merlin said placing his hand on Arthur's arm as the white dragon landed in front of them smiling. "We play together when I come down here with father."

"That's right. Who's he? Is he the one you love?" Aithusa giggled.

"Aithusa I don't love him love him." Merlin rolled his eyes while Arthur chuckled. "And this is Arthur, his father is the king."

Arthur smiled and bowed "Prince Arthur of Camelot, pleasure meeting you"

"Are you just saying that because you don't know me and worried I will breath fire on you?"

"Aithusa?"

Aithusa bent her head forwards slightly before looking behind her. "Yes daddy?"

"What did I tell you?"

"Not to frighten the Prince."

"And what were you doing just then?"

"Asking questions?"

"Are you answering a question with a question?"

"Might be."

Arthur and Merlin stood giggling as they watched father and daughter.

"She reminds me of Morgana" Arthur whispered.

"I know, maybe I shouldn't have let Morgana come with me that one time" Merlin replied giggling.

"She's fun, when can you bring her again?" Aithusa asked.

"I'll have to ask Father." Merlin smiled.

"Why? Just sneak her down tomorrow night when everyone is asleep."

"Aithusa!"

"Sorry daddy." she said, giving him and innocent look before winking at Merlin and Arthur.

The two young boys placed their hands over their mouths to hide their giggles.

Merlin nodded his head and winked once he had control over himself.

"What game we playing then?" she asked

"Umm I'm sorry Aithusa but we can't play today" Arthur informed her.

"Why?"

"Because I have to get Merlin back in time for dinner" Arthur answered.

"You wouldn't be late if you wasn't mean to him and made him run away."

"Aithusa I told you that you cannot use your powers of seeing the past, present and future to bully people." Kilgharrah said.

"But Arthur..."

"But nothing. They have to go to dinner and it is about time we had ours."

"Now wait a minute I didn't mean to make him run away" Arthur said.

"Yes you did, you meant to hurt him with words as you were jealous, if your best friend is better at something than you are then you should be happy for them, not bully them."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak.

"Arthur it's pointless to argue with a dragon Father said it's a pain in the ass even more so when they don't make sense" Merlin replied.

"I do too make sense." Aithusa huffed before flying away.

Kilgharrah watched his daughter fly away and shook his head. "Don't take what she says to heart." he said, smiling before he flew away.

"I didn't mean Aithusa. Father said its Kilgharrah who's the pain because when you wanna know something he tells you but makes you have to realize what's going on as well because of all the riddles" Merlin said sadly.

"I'm sure she knows Merlin" Arthur smiled and took his friends hand.

"I know but I'll have to make it up to her" Merlin replied as they walked back up the stairs.

"Well you could always bring Morgana and Gwen down to see her, I'm sure she would love Gwen" Arthur informed his friend as the closed the door.

"True she has yet to meet Gwen, and who could not love her. Thank you Arthur" Merlin smiled.

Together both boys walked towards to great hall unaware that they were being watched.

Ygraine and Hunith smiled from where they hid watching their son's walk hand in hand laughing, and they knew that everything was going to be alright once again, they were in such good spirits that Uther and Balinor got away with lying to them.

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**I will be doing an outtake to this story so please feel free to me if there is anything you would like to read that has not been added to the story and I will add it to the outtake when I start to write it up **

**Thank you again for your review the next chapter will be up next week Monday xx**


	13. Age 12

**A/N: I hope you all like this story.**

**Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. **

**Thank you Allthingsmagical for all your help. **

**Please don't forget to review **

**Age 12**

The boys were now 12 years of age and even those they had grown and started to spend less time together because of their studies they still found time to mess around with their friends.

Today was no Exception!

"Merlin come on, she'll catch us." Arthur yelled as they ran down the hallway.

"Arthur she's catching up," Merlin laughed as he looked back to see Morgana was still chasing after them.

"Damn, how can she run in that dress?" Arthur muttered.

"I'm going to kill you both!" Morgana yelled hoping as she took off her shoe and threw it at Arthur's head.

"Arthur look out!" Merlin yelled but it was too late.

"Ouch, who throws a shoe, I mean come on." Arthur muttered as he rubbed his head.

Arthur and Merlin came to a stop when a knight stood in front of them, Morgana ran up to her older brother and started to smack him over the head.

"Merlin help!" Arthur yelled.

"My Lady, could you please stop." The knight asked.

"Not until he tells me where my doll is." Morgana said with one last hard smack.

The knight rolled his eyes.

"My Lords, My lady your parents wish to see you in the great hall." The knight informed them.

Merlin handed Morgana back her shoe and smiled, he knew she could never stay mad at him, Arthur was a different story.

"Thank you." Morgana smiled.

"Come Merlin we must see what they want." Arthur took Merlin's hand and ran off calling to Morgana that she would never find her doll till it was all too late.

"Arthur!" Morgana yelled as she took off after them.

The knight watched them run off. "I fear for Camelot." he muttered to himself shaking his head.

Uther and Balinor looked up when the doors slammed open and their son's ran in laughing.

"Quick close the door." Arthur laughed.

Merlin giggled and his eyes glowed gold before the doors slammed shut.

"Boys." Ygraine asked looking at the two giggling boys.

"Let me in so I can kill you!" Morgana yelled from outside the door.

"Merlin let her in." Hunith told her son using her mum voice.

Merlin nodded his head and his eyes glowed gold again and the doors opened, once Morgana entered the room she jumped on her brother and started to hit him with her shoe while Merlin fell to the ground holding his stomach as he laughed.

The grown-ups looked at the scene in confusion.

"Children." Ygraine called causing them to at least control themselves.

"What is going on here?" Hunith asked.

"Arthur stole my doll that Leon got me for my birthday and he won't tell me where it is." Morgana told her mother before she started to hit her brother again.

"Morgana Pendragon, you stop that right now and get off your brother. This is no way for a princess to act." Uther told his daughter.

Ygraine rolled her eyes as Morgana looked up at Uther with puppy dog's eyes and a pouting lip, Ygraine and Hunith shared a look when Morgana batted her eyelashes and said 'daddy'.

"I think she is learning Ygraine." Hunith giggled.

"Of course my husband is putty in her hands." Ygraine shook her head.

"Now Morgana please." Uther begged trying not to given in.

"But daddy you said stealing is bad and that those who steal should be punished." Morgana informed her father looking at him sadly her eyes starting to water.

"I... ummm..." Uther's brain couldn't think of what to say.

Balinor laughed and thanked the gods he only had Merlin.

"Yes dear your father said that but bullying isn't nice either." Ygraine said putting an end to it.

"Fine." Morgana got off her brother after giving him one last smack.

"Now children we called you here because we wanted to inform you that we have word of a bad man wanting to hurt you." Uther informed them.

"Don't worry father I will slay him if he comes for us." Arthur said standing tall.

"Yes and I'll make sure Arthur doesn't get himself killed." Merlin and Morgana giggled.

"Hey I can so take care of myself; if he comes I'll slay him." Arthur demanded.

"Is that so?" came a voice from behind them.

Uther and Balinor acted quickly moving their wives behind them, but Uther and Balinor did not have the time to grab their children before the man attacked.

The man moved to grab Arthur but Merlin used his magic and sent him flying backwards away from his friend.

The hooded man smiled and his eyes flashed gold before him and Merlin disappeared.

"Merlin!" Hunith yelled tears running down her face.

"Don't worry Hunith, Uther and Balinor will find him," Ygraine said as she wrapped her arms around her friend and walked her out of the room.

Arthur watched shocked as his father and his uncle started to plan on how to find Merlin, the poor boy was clueless on how to help before he saw his sister walking out the room, Arthur ran after her quickly.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"To find my favourite brother." Morgana smirked.

"How?" Arthur wasn't in the mood to argue with her.

"Aithusa will know where he is, plus he's her dragon lord, she'll be able to find him without a problem but we need to get her out without father and Uncle Balinor and Kilgharrah knowing." Morgana told her brother as if she was talking to a five year old.

"Aithusa has your doll; we gave it to her so you two could play later tonight." Arthur replied.

"I know, I am a seer" Morgana laughed before looking down "I wish I would have seen this"

"Then why did you smack me?" Arthur stopped and pulled his sister into a hug. "Don't worry we will find him."

"I like beating you up." Morgana laughed.

Merlin looked around him scared; he was standing in a room with the man who kidnapped him.

"Mordred where the hell...who is this?" A woman yelled coming into the room.

"Sister I went to fulfil my destiny but this child got in the way. Nimueh he has magic he can help us." The man, Mordred said as he took off his hood.

"You're my age." Merlin gasped looking at the boy who kidnapped him.

The woman, Nimueh, walked over to her brother and smacked him over the head.

"You're a fool Mordred; you cannot complete your destiny till it is time. Albion has yet to be born." Nimueh yelled.

Merlin looked at them confused.

"You want to kill Arthur?" Merlin said shocked.

"Of course it's my destiny and once he is out of the way I can be king and rule the whole of Albion." Mordred replied. "And if you help me you can rule with me by my side."

"You're more of a prat than Arthur; I would never help anyone hurt Arthur." Merlin demanded.

"He knows Arthur?" Nimueh asked shocked.

"Who knows Arthur?" Another lady asked coming into the room.

"Sister our brother here tried to kill Arthur before Albion is made and has now kidnapped this boy." Nimueh informed her sister.

"You what? Do you know what you have done?" the woman yelled.

"He can help us, he has magic, very strong and powerful magic." Mordred informed his sisters.

"I will never help you, you're evil and my father's dragon said it was my job to protect Arthur." Merlin yelled kicking Mordred.

Mordred went to hit Merlin when he was sent flying into the wall, and Merlin smirked.

"Dragon? Your father isn't Balinor is he?" the lady asked.

"Yes and when him and uncle Uther come and get me your all going to die. They won't let you live when they know you're planning to hurt Arthur'" Merlin told them proudly.

"Morgause it can't be." Nimueh said stepping back.

"Mordred you damn fool you have doomed us." Morgause yelled.

"What are you talking about" Mordred said standing up.

"You went and kidnapped Emrys" Morgause yelled.

"What? He's a child." Mordred said shocked.

"You're my age. Seriously how can you not get that" Merlin said feeling annoyed.

"He's our doom and you brought him here." Nimueh screamed running for the door only for it to slam shut in her face.

Merlin looked at the door in confusion; he knew he hadn't done it.

"Well then I have an idea let's kill him." Mordred answered as if it was that easy.

"Why didn't mother drown you a birth you idiot. We need Emrys to live so that he and Arthur can make Albion." Morgause rolled her eyes.

"Morgause we need to leave." Nimueh's voice had a shaky edge to it.

"Nimueh what has you so scared." Morgause asked turning to look at her sister.

"He's going to kill us Sister." Nimueh said her back against the closed door.

"He's magic is not that strong yet we have time" Morgause said trying to calm her sister.

"It doesn't matter, he knows we're a threat to his prince we will not leave this room alive." Nimueh now had tears running down her face.

Merlin was completely confused, he had no idea what they were talking about, and he was beginning to think they were crazy.

Mordred watched his sister trying to calm Nimueh down and could see that Merlin was too involved in looking at the two ladies than him, Mordred took the chance and grabbed a dragger from behind his back and moved over so he was behind Merlin.

But when he went to plunge the dagger down Merlin disappeared and a fire started in the spot where Merlin once stood.

Arthur blinked when Merlin appeared next to him on Aithusa's back.

"Merlin!" Arthur and Morgana yelled wrapping their arms around their friend.

"I told you it would work Arthur." Aithusa said flying away.

As they flew away Merlin noticed a fire in the distance and wondered how that happened.

Once they got back to Camelot Uther and Balinor wanted to yell at them for worrying them so and for going off on their own to find Merlin, but they keep their mouths shut when they saw their wife's looking happy.

Later that day Merlin told his father what had happened and soon Merlin found his eyes closing and falling asleep.

"Do we need to worry about them?" Ygraine asked.

"No, Merlin may not know it but he started the fire. Merlin is very powerful and his magic will act automatically when a threat to Arthur is found." Balinor informed them his arms around his wife.

"So they're dead then?" Uther wondered.

"I would say so. If Nimueh couldn't open the door then I don't think they could have gotten out." Balinor replied. "But I'll ask Kilgharrah to be safe."

"Ask Aithusa, you'll get a straight answer out of her." Hunith found herself giggling.

"That I will dear." Balinor smiled and kissed the top of his wife's head.

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**I will be doing an outtake to this story so please feel free to me if there is anything you would like to read that has not been added to the story and I will add it to the outtake when I start to write it up **

**Thank you again for your review the next chapter will be up next week Monday xx**


	14. Age 13

**A/N: I hope you all like this story.**

**Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. **

**Thank you Allthingsmagical for all your help. **

**Please don't forget to review **

**Age 13**

"Merlin" Arthur yelled as he opened the door to Merlin's chambers.

"Merlin wake up" Arthur shock the sleeping boy before climbing onto the bed and jumping up and down.

"Arthur" Merlin complained as he turned over to go back to sleep.

"Merlin, come on get up" Arthur said jumping up and down.

Merlin sighed and sat up and watched Arthur jumping on the bed.

"It's our birthday Merlin get up" Arthur laughed as he let himself fall onto the bed.

"Every charismas and birthday" Merlin muttered shaking his head before looking out the window.

"It's still dark out Arthur" Merlin replied.

"But Merlin" Arthur started.

"No the day doesn't start till the sky is light" Merlin interrupted.

Arthur pouted and Merlin found himself doing the same thing he always does every year, he pulled back his covers allowing Arthur to crawl into his bed before they both went back to sleep.

A few hours later Merlin found himself falling onto the fall while Arthur snored from the bed.

"Damn bed hog" Merlin muttered as he looked at Arthur sleeping in the middle of the bed "Every year"

And just like last Christmas and their 12th birthday Merlin got himself washed and dressed before heading to the kitchen to get their breakfast.

"Good Morning my lord" A servant said once he had entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning Amy" Merlin smiled.

"Happy birthday my lord" The cook smiled.

"Thank you Mary." Merlin replied.

"Did Prince Arthur wake you?" Mary asked as she set about getting a tray of food ready for the two young boys.

"Of course, just like he has done since we were young" Merlin laughed.

"Here you go my lord" Mary smiled handing Merlin a tray.

"Thank you" Merlin smiled walking out of the kitchen with their breakfast.

Arthur smiled when he saw Merlin coming in with their breakfast.

"One of these years we're going to be too old for this" Arthur smiled getting out of the bed.

"I know" Merlin said putting the tray down.

"When I take a wife we won't be able to do this" Arthur continued sitting down.

For some reason that thought was like a dragger to Merlin's heart.

Merlin had found himself getting angry when Arthur would flirt with female servants and ladies of the court.

Morgana had told him it was jealously but Merlin didn't understand why he was jealous in the first place.

"Are you looking forward to the ball tonight?" Merlin asked changing the subject.

"Of course I'm going to ask Gwen to dance. I bet you a gold coin that Morgana is going to make her look beautiful" Arthur replied finishing off his breakfast.

"You know Morgana won't let you right?" Merlin informed his friend.

"Like she can stop me, how does she not know I'm Gwen's soul mate" Arthur asked.

"Well for starts Morgana is a powerful seer. She would have seen if it was you Arthur" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well I can still try. He isn't here yet so she's still fair game" Arthur said standing up.

"Don't let Morgana hear you say that. And no reason to get so upset I was just telling you what you already knew" merlin said sadly.

"I know Merlin. I know" And with that said Arthur walked out of Merlin's chambers.

**(Merlin and Arthur)**

"Can you believe it Ygraine, our little boys are all grown up" Hunith smiled.

"I know it feels like just yesterday I was holding this little baby in my arms" Ygraine replied.

Both ladies were in the great hall getting things ready for the ball later that day.

"Oh how I wish they could have stayed small" Hunith informed her friend as she placed a vase of flowers onto a table.

"I know but they need to grow up in order to fulfil their destiny" Ygraine smiled..

"You sound like Balinor" Hunith giggled.

Ygraine giggled "I guess I did a bit"

"But Ygraine if they do not realise their bond how will they fulfil their destiny?" Hunith asked sitting down.

Ygraine paused unsure of how to answer her friend in a way that would make her less worried.

"Morgana told me that Merlin is beginning to become jealous, she believes that Merlin will realise that he loves Arthur more than a brother" Ygraine informed her friend sitting down next to her.

"Yes but does she see a happy ending?" Hunith asked.

"She has, and she has her mother's will" Ygraine placed her hand over Hunith's.

"I just worry is all" Hunith sighed.

"It's a mother's job to worry for her children" Ygraine smiled and patted Hunith's hand.

"If it comes to it I'll set Morgana on him" Ygraine laughed and smiled when she heard Hunith giggle.

"Poor Arthur" Hunith giggled.

**(Merlin and Arthur)**

"Morgana, Arthur has asked me to dance at the ball tonight" Gwen said as they walked round the gardens.

"I know, poor Merlin he has no idea he loves Arthur" Morgana smiled as she took a seat in the garden.

"Do you think they will get their happy ending?" Gwen said as she sat down next to her friend.

"You sound like Mother and Auntie Hunith" Morgana shock her head.

Gwen giggled "But will they?"

"Yes, once my brother realises what is in front of him. And people wonder why Merlin is my favourite brother" Morgana laughed.

"So not for a while them" Gwen giggled.

"Yep I can't seem to pin point the age but I do see them getting married" Morgana smiled.

"Enough talk about my stupid brothers, there'll get together when the time is right" Morgana smiled while shaking her head.

"What about you and Leon?" Gwen smiled.

"Slow but I know he is my future. So I don't mind waiting plus father and Arthur would kill him if we acted too soon, He is after all older than me but a few years" Morgana giggled.

"But not Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"Nope he seems to understand that we share this deep bond." Morgana informed her friend.

"That's just like him" Gwen giggled.

**(Merlin and Arthur)**

Later that night Arthur and Merlin sat in the great hall, people had come up to them and wished them happy birthday and some even gave presents, once the dinner was over the music started up and Arthur rushed over to Gwen asking for that dance she had promised him while Merlin sat staring at the pair wondering whyhe felt such a deep pain in his heart and why the sight of them angered him so.

"I just don't understand it" Merlin muttered.

As the evening wore on Merlin found that it became more Arthur's birthday than a shared day.

Merlin growled as he watched Arthur dance with girl after girl, no one had even thought of asking him and Morgana was too busy dancing the night away with Leon.

"Wanna dance mate?" Merlin looked away from Arthur to see Gwaine smiling at him.

"Thank you" Merlin smiled

"Happy birthday Merlin" Gwaine replied as they moved onto the dance floor.

"Thanks, people seem to have forgotten it's my birthday as well" Merlin said sadly.

"Arthur's the prince People want to kiss his ass" Gwaine laughed.

"You know at a time I wouldn't have been even allowed this close to you" Gwaine smirked as he spin Merlin round.

"I kinda miss that about him, but I want him to be happy" Merlin said confused.

"Will Percival be okay with this?" Merlin wondered.

"Percival isn't like your Arthur, he understands that I'm his and your just my friend that needs some comfort" Gwaine smiled.

"He's not my Arthur" Merlin blushed.

"Sure he not, then why are you blushing?" Gwaine laughed.

"Am not." Merlin laughed.

"You so are." Gwaine joked.

"If he wasn't your Arthur then you wouldn't be jealous right?" Gwaine asked.

"I... No...umm." Merlin couldn't seem to find the right words.

"I thought so." Gwaine smirked.

Arthur watched as he danced with Gwen, he didn't like that Gwaine was so close to his Merlin, that seemed to take away the look of hurt and boredom.

"Arthur?" Gwen asked wondering why they stopped.

"Sorry Gwen." Arthur smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek before they started dancing again.

Why was he angry that his friend was in the arms of another, was it because that other people was in love with someone else, that had to be it Arthur thought he was just being a good friend worrying about Merlin.

Morgana rolled her eyes at the pair before smiling up at her date, her mother had gotten Uther to allow them to dance at the ball.

Ygraine watched her son and placed a comforting hand over Hunith's "They will see, I promise"

Hunith smiled "I hope so"

As the ball started to slow down Arthur watched Merlin dancing with a young man he hadn't seen before he didn't like the way the guy was looking at Merlin but he stayed dancing with Gwen not wanting to upset Merlin, he had been down that road a few time and it never ended well for him.

But when he noticed the guys hand slowly moving down Arthur didn't care if Merlin was angry with him, Arthur walked right over to them and tapped the young man on the shoulder.

"My lord" The young man said shocked.

"Leave" With that said Arthur took merlin's arm and walked him away from the young man and over to their friends.

"Arthur, what was that for?" Merlin complained.

"I didn't like the way he was touching you Merlin" Arthur replied.

The young man walked over to Morgana and smiled "How did you know he would react at all?"

"Now William I know my brother well." Morgana smirked.

Morgana looked over William's shoulder and smiled. "And I know Merlin even better."

Merlin pulled his arm out of Arthur's grip and looked at him. "Arthur I can dance with whoever I want to."

"I know that Merlin but I didn't like where his hands were going." Arthur argued.

"They weren't going anywhere bad, he was simply placing them on my back." Merlin sighed.

"Sure he was." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Arthur stop being a prat this is my birthday too." With that said Merlin walked away from Arthur and over to William and Morgana.

"Hey shall we continue our dance?" Merlin asked smiling.

"I would love to." William smiled.

Arthur growled at the sight before turning when he heard someone laugh.

"Jealous Arthur?" Gwaine laughed

"Just shut up and go back to Percival." Arthur snapped.

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**I will be doing an outtake to this story so please feel free to me if there is anything you would like to read that has not been added to the story and I will add it to the outtake when I start to write it up **

**Thank you again for your review the next chapter will be up next week Monday xx**


	15. Age 14

**A/N: I hope you all like this story.**

**Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. **

**Thank you Allthingsmagical for all your help. **

**Please don't forget to review **

**Age 14**

Merlin sat on the stone steps of Camelot watching Arthur train with the knight, Arthur had asked him if he wanted to join but Merlin turned him down telling him that he enjoyed watching Arthur more than training with him.

Since their birthday party Merlin had been thinking over Gwaine's words and his feelings be had spent some time talking to Morgana and Gwen hoping they might have the answers to his questions but Morgana just smirked and told him that he already knew the answer he was just too stupid to see it.

So here he sat watching Arthur while his mind thought of anything other than how hot Arthur had started to look to him, but when Arthur grabbed his water bottle Merlin couldn't take it anymore.

Having Arthur dripping was just too much for Merlin to handle.

As Merlin walked around the castle ground he found himself wondering what kind of love he had for his lifelong friend, but he feared that if he found the answer it might be the end to that friend.

Merlin sighed and found himself head in the diction of his parents chambers, if anyone could help him and not be evil about it, it would be them after all the only person that can pull a Morgana is Morgana.

**(Merlin and Arthur)**

Balinor look up from the book he was reading when he heard a knock at their chamber door, not wanting to get up and wake his wife, who was resting with her head on his chest Balinor used his magic to open the door and was not surprised to see Merlin walking into their room. He knew one day he would have to have the chat with his son.

"Father is this a bad time I can come back." Merlin whispered.

"No son it's okay." Balinor smiled.

"I just wanted to ask you something is all it's not important I can come back." Merlin replied taking a step back.

"Son sit down. Whatever you have to say will always be important to me and your mother." Balinor smiled.

Merlin sighed and sat down at the end of the bed. "It's just I've been feeling different lately." Merlin started.

"Different how son?" Balinor asked when Merlin did not continue.

"I'm starting to feel differently towards Arthur and I don't know what to do about it." Merlin replied.

"Son you and Arthur... well there is far more there than friendship has been since you were babies and didn't even know each other." Balinor smiled remembering.

"What is there father?" Merlin questioned.

"Love Merlin. Pure true powerful love." Balinor sighed and looked down at his sleeping wife.

"But..." Merlin stopped.

"It's always been there Merlin, when you both were smaller you show that love to each other. You were always holding hands and a few times your mother and Ygraine caught you sharing a kiss on the cheek. You both wanted to keep each other safe from harm, Arthur was ready to kill to keep you safe from Ethan and don't think I didn't think Morgana didn't come spilling the beans when you both were ten about that kiss." Balinor smirked.

Merlin blushed and looked away.

"Father if we showed it so openly back then why did we stop?" Merlin wondered.

"You haven't Merlin. Not really, Just that love you both feel for each other is still there just filed wrong. You both think its friendship you ignore the way your body feels about the other. You Merlin have always known your place is by Arthur's side and Arthur well if you asked Ygraine she would tell you that he is just like his father when it comes to matters of the heart." Balinor informed his son.

"So I'm in love with him?" Merlin asked.

"Yes son." Balinor replied.

"But I don't feel in love with Arthur." Merlin informed his father.

"That is because your confused at the moment you don't know your true feelings yet but they will show in time." Balinor smiled.

Merlin nodded his head and stood up. "Thank you father this has been helpful."

"Our door is always open to you son, I'll always be here if you need me." Balinor smiled.

"I know father." Merlin smiled.

Merlin walked out of his parents chambers and into his own, he felt lighter after talking with his father and found himself looking forward to being in love with his best friend.

Balinor smiled as he watched his son leave, he knew that it would be some time before Arthur saw the true and maybe even time for him to believe but Balinor smiled because he knew in the end that his baby boy would forever be happy with his true love.

Balinor picked up his book and started to read again when he heard his wife let out a small moan.

"Back to sleep my love" Balinor kissed the top of Hunith's head.

"I thought I heard Merlin." Hunith whispered not opening her eyes.

"You did. He just wanted to have a little father son talk is all." Balinor smiled.

"Mmm that's nice." Hunith muttered falling back to sleep.

"I love you Hunith." Balinor whispered.

"Mmm Love you my Dragon." Hunith whispered.

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.**

**I will be doing an outtake to this story so please feel free to me if there is anything you would like to read that has not been added to the story and I will add it to the outtake when I start to write it up **

**Thank you again for your review the next chapter will be up next week Monday xx**


End file.
